Cold as a Stone
by SwimmrGirl101
Summary: Draco is used to being alone. Can a fiery redhead make a difference? DMGW
1. Accidental

This is my first Potter fic... My writing, I think at least, has improved a bit... I hope! I really hope you all enjoy this! Reviews are awesome!  
  
For the record, in the first chapter only (unless further notice is posted) my dear friend Cat helped me out TONS with the roll of Ginny. Hats off to her!   
  
Much Love From Texas!  
  
~Ash  
  
The wind was cruel and brutal. It whipped around her, unyielding, plowing through, oblivious to her in its course. She was just another pawn, a mere obstacle, in its inevitable trail.   
  
She shivered violently as she made her way back from the horrendous Gryffindor practice. Not that the team had done poorly, it was the merciless wind. Twice, it had knocked the quaffle from a chaser's hands, and Ginny could barely see the golden snitch through the hindering fog, as it floated mere inches from her fingertips.   
  
She opened the door, leading into the Hogwarts halls, allowing the radiating warmth to devour her whole-heartedly. She smiled, grateful for her thawing bones as a slight chill ran through her spine and back up again, causing her to shudder softly. She pulled a hand from her pocket to gently brush a strand of her vibrant red, distinguishable Weasley hair from her cheek, which were slowly returning to their natural color. She had been able to feel her nose, tips of her ears, and her cheeks turning a rosy shade in the fierce wind, but now they were once again her soft, marble pale.   
  
She soon came up behind a malicious and plotting Peeves, as he appeared to be looming above a girl, preparing to topple a bottle of ink onto her silky curls. Ginny gasped in disbelief as she whipped her wand out, prepared to stop the ink in mid-air before it made contact with the girls luscious locks, then Ginny quickly caught a glimpse of the girls sporting colors. Realizing she was Slytherin, and a rather ruthless and crude one at that, she simply leaned against the stony walls, crossing her arms over her chest, as she watched the ink trickle down the girls cheeks, seeping into her tresses. Ginny turned before she was spotted hearing Peeve's cackle and the girls rant in anger, Ginny started snickering to herself as she rounded the next corner.   
  
And as she did so, she spotted her deep, chocolate brown eyes on a most detested character. She shuddered at the thought of the rude comments he could make towards her. She puffed her softly blooming chest out, she was now nearing sixteen, trying to be brave, like a Gryffindor, or more importantly, a true Weasley. She harshly bit the inside of her mouth as she braced her self for his brash comment, as she strolled past him, just waiting for inevitable slander to be throw her way from his cunning and malicious Malfoy mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
Had Draco been... well, quite frankly, not Draco, he probably would've said something to Peeves about the ink-spilling incident. The girl was, after all, a member of his house, and house members were supposed to stick together! Which was, of course, why he had merely rolled his eyes at the girl's shrieks and Peeves' cackling. Why should he feel the need to live up to everyone's expectations? Yes, he did do such for his father, or rather tried to, but that most certainly didn't mean he was going out of his way for McGonagall and those bunch of loons.   
  
The cackling was something constantly heard throughout Hogwarts' halls, and because of such he'd learned to hate the stupid poltergeist for all he was worth. It was like those stupid Weasel twins thrown into one floating sheet that you couldn't stop and could float through walls, floors, and ceilings alike, making him impossible to escape. Creepy.   
  
Yet, another cackle was heard from down the hall. Someone else was coming. Someone else had seen. ... So he wasn't the only one to laugh in the face of morals. Well, he would simply have to see who else dared to do such a thing... perhaps even talk to them... perhaps. A Slytherin wouldn't be so bad to talk to and he supposed the only other house that would even bother to laugh at a Snake was a Ravenclaw... Hmm... They at least provided intelligent conversation. It would do.   
  
However, it wasn't a Snake. Nor was it a Raven. It was a blood lion who rounded the corner, much to Draco's displeasure. At second glance he realized she wasn't just any old lion, but Little Miss Weasel herself. Oh how lovely. The ridiculous thing had her chest puffed out like some sort of demented bird during mating season, which only led him to believe she was doing just that, attempting to ensnare a mate. How utterly stupid, yet... amusing. The Slytherin couldn't help himself.   
  
"Shoving them forward won't make them grow any, Weasel."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny's chest slowly deflated after his comment. She paused, not making eye contact with him, as she looked to the ground, a creeping blush starting to invade her smooth cheeks. She fidgeted awkwardly in her shoes, then raised her head, giving him a look of death. well, one her innocent heart was capable of. She narrowed her eyes slightly, as she intensified her gaze with his, her chocolate brown gaze receiving a streak of fiery anger only the Weasley temper could muster.   
  
''Go choke on a snitch, Malfoy.'' She retorted, her cheeks turning a vicious rose from her rising anger and spitfire attitude. ''That is if you can catch one.'' She added, her lips contorting into a mild scowl as she raised a brow challengingly.   
  
She could still hear Peeve's irking laughter in the distance, sending a slight chill up her spine and arms at its shrillness. She looked away from Malfoy, suddenly wanting to be as far away from him as possible. She looked at him for a moment, the way his white-blond hair was slicked back, his icy blue gaze sent her chills, his perfectly scowled mouth, all of these things sent her temper rising, yet intrigued her all the same. 'No, Ginny...' She told herself. She detested him, nothing of the sort was even mildly intriguing about him.   
  
She turned, giving him one last smug look as she continued on her way. Her full red locks bounced along behind her as she strolled along, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She felt as if she were going to bust from anger, and slightly flinched as she felt Peeves heading towards her. She moaned slightly out of exasperation and her aggravated state as she walked back the way she came, having to pass by the dreaded Malfoy ..again. Yet, she had no other choice, it was either irritation by Peeves, and the possible ink blot stain on her old robes, or the inevitable taunting by the crude Slytherin. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. However, with Malfoy, she had the ability to bite back. Perhaps the kitty did have claws after all, she thought, smiling to herself as she approached Draco once more.  
  
* * *  
  
If that was supposed to be a death glare, Draco was honestly concerned for the youngest of the redheaded clan. Her face was rather... pinched up as though she'd tasted something sour and such things would do nothing more than make an enemy laugh, just as he was doing currently. It started out as a snicker, then slowly made its way into a full-out guffaw. Virginia really, really, REALLY needed to work on that one there if she was going to be intimidating to more than a mouse... and possibly even a mouse might suddenly stop and fall over laughing. He smirked at the image of high-pitched laughter. Vivid imaginations are wonderful.   
  
At her choking on snitches comment, he bent down so that he was even with her height, smirking his classic Malfoy smirk, the one that either drove people to hate or love him. He supposed some a little of both, though he knew not which these were. "Listen, Virginia," he said, sounding as though he were talking to someone who had difficulty understanding the more simple things in life. "If you ever need lessons on how to actually come in contact with that shiny golden ball rather than sitting around watching it all day, let me know, okay?" He raised both of his brows in a truly Malfoy manner before rising back to his full standing position.   
  
He watched her huff off with mild satisfaction... that is until she turned back around. The weasel wasn't supposed to come back. She was supposed to skitter off to whine to the older Weasel. Geez, didn't people these days know -anything-? Obviously not. "Am I really -that- irresistible to the youngest of the Weasels?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually against the wall. "Really Weasley, I'm flattered."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sauntered back to the same spot she had seen Malfoy, he was.. still there. Was his sole purpose to stand by and taunt her continuously? Obviously so.   
  
She stopped short as she heard him talking to her, and turned to look at him, softly raising a light brow. He was leaning against the wall, as if he had been waiting for her. She laughed in his face as he flattered himself, which he was getting better and better at as the days progressed, she noticed. His ego could never reach its full capacity she realized, for him anyways.. It was suffocating her.   
  
As she got older, Ginny noticed how she was becoming more and more like her twin older brothers. If she had adapted Ron's nature, she may not have said anything, yet, George and Fred had a tongue about them, that she was quickly becoming accustomed to herself.   
  
However, when she opened her mouth to say something, she noticed Peeves. He had followed her and now loomed behind Draco. She stared up at him quickly, then returned her attention to Malfoy as not to draw attention to the poltergeist. She gave Draco a sarcastic smirk when she realized what Peeves had planned. She saw him take yet another ink bottle out... obviously he had those stocked... and he opened it, and poured the thick liquid out, as it descended to Malfoy's perfect slicked back strands. Ginny quickly gasped, then whipped her wand out, stopping the ink from going any further as she yelled an incantation, causing it to come to an abrupt halt merely an inch above his head. Peeves gave her a fully dissatisfied look before continuing on his way, obviously now in a foul mood, for his plans had been spoiled.   
  
Ginny watched as he drifted off, a soft smile appearing on her lips. The it hit her. Had she just... helped... Malfoy? She faltered on looking at him, as an awkward silence formed. Was she supposed to say 'your welcome' if he thanked her? Would he thank her? Now what?   
  
She shifted her weight uneasily as she finally gazed up at him, noticing the ink still hung in mid-air, she rolled her eyes at herself, letting out some pent up air as she waved her wand with another spell, causing it to disappear. She met Draco's icy blue stare with her own chocolate brown gaze uneasily.   
  
Why had she just done that? The boy in which she detested the most? Granted, having ink spilled on you wasn't that huge of a catastrophe, but... it was a Weasley.. helping a Malfoy. She wasn't sure if those three words even belonged in the same sentence. Weasley-helping-Malfoy.   
  
She gently placed her wand back into her pocket, trying to do anything to ease the awkward tension now that could have easily been sliced with a knife and served with jam. She met him with a meek smile before she said, ''I'm sorry, your white hair is tacky enough the way it is.. I couldn't stand to look at it if there were splotches of black to match." She shuddered slightly as if she were picturing it, and shot him a sarcastic smile, tucking a strand of her vibrant red hair behind her ear as she turned to leave.   
  
Whew. She almost thought she'd have to be kind to him.. Merlin forbid.  
  
* * *   
  
There was smirking, followed by a gaping of the mouth, yelping, and a grand finale of a blank stare. It was all dear Draco could do not to applaud her talent in facial expressions. He didn't believe he'd ever seen so many changes in the span of oh... five seconds, particularly from the Little Weasel over here.   
  
He glanced at Peeves, whom was currently wandering off muttering angrily to himself about little brats ruining his pranks and realization set in. A -Weasley- of all people had saved his shiny, bleached-blonde hair from eternal damnation by black ink. Of course, he could have removed the liquid in seconds with the swish of a wand, but 'black ink' and 'in Draco's hair' simply didn't mix. Therefore... Ginny had saved him both time and effort.   
  
Damn her.   
  
Ah! But she had seen it too. She'd realized what doing such would do to her reputation and immediately switched to offense. Lovely. "Oh, Weasley, I didn't know you cared!" he exclaimed in a rather feminine voice. "Did you see that, everyone?!" he called loudly through the halls. "Weasley loves me so much that she saved my hair from stain!" If Weasley wanted to play with the snakes, she'd better be prepared for a little venom.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny could see a look of somewhat bewilderment in Draco's normal icy cold stare. Yet, it quickly disappeared and his venomous tongue quickly took its place.   
  
"Please, don't flatter yourself, Malfoy.'' She retorted, his name sliding off her tongue like poison. "I could no more love the cruciatus curse.. Then you.'' She answer, narrowing her eyes slightly and raising a light brow.   
  
She had turned back around when she heard him calling after her, declaring her love for him in the halls, causing her to turn back around. Couldn't he just leave her be? Obviously he didn't believe so.   
  
Her cheeks started to blush and turn red from their normal pale shade as he continued to tease her, make a fool and mockery of her.   
  
"I do not..." She yelled to an unsuspecting straggler that gave her a weary look then quickened their pace at her outburst. She pierced her lips into a scowl as she gave out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head in anger as she turned to leave once again.   
  
She then took a step back, giving him a smirk, as she conjured her own bottle above his head, causing its remnants to spill onto his bleached blond hair. "Oops..." She remarked with a self-satisfied smirk as ink started to dribble down his cheeks.   
  
She slipped her wand back into her pocket, and wiped her hands together as if she were done with a messy job, and shrugged her shoulders as she turned to leave.  
  
* * *   
  
Ah yes, he'd seen that coming: the sudden change of attitude, resulting in the girl's ink dropping upon his wonderful hair. Of course, that didn't change the fact that it had happened. Furthermore, it didn't change the fact that Draco most certainly didn't enjoy the feel of black ink in his neatly gelled back hair. It was... gloppy.   
  
"Weasleys never learn." he said with a sigh, swishing his wand and uttering a spell under his breath. The ink disappeared from his head, leaving it just as nice and freakishly straight as before, plastered against his head in a way that some girls deemed 'heartthrob-like'. Such had nearly been enough to make him change his ways...   
  
"I know you really do think you're big and bad, Virginia, and that you believe that you're better than me, stronger than me, altogether superior to me, but let me get one thing straight." He stared down at her with a penetrating gaze that could make any non-self-respecting Hufflepuff cower. "You are nothing, Weasley. You're poor, you're short, you're obnoxious. You think you hold everything in that little palm of yours, but the only thing you have a secure hold on are those clothes you're currently wearing. I'd be hesitant to remove them if I were you."  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny tensed slightly as she felt him coming towards her, and before she knew it, his face was merely inches from her own. She didn't dare look away from his intense stare, and she clenched her jaw as he spoke to her with such a harsh tone, and insulting words. Although he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, to only she could hear, it felt as if it were echoing screams screeching throughout her very being. She flinched slightly as her name rolled so eloquently and casually from his tongue, making her shudder in repulse.   
  
Her eyes glazed over, partially from her rage, and partly from the tears welling up inside of her. Yet, she fought them away, she bit her red lips, trying to hold her emotions in. The last thing she wanted in the world was for Draco Malfoy to see her cry. For then he would win.   
  
Before she even knew what she was doing, she reached her small and delicate, yet, forceful hand to slap across his cheek, leaving a red whelp on his perfectly sculpted features. The smack of the two flesh's colliding echoed throughout the halls, reverberating against the stony walls.   
  
She slowly drew her hand back, allowing it to fall limply to her side. She opened her mouth to say something, yet inevitably closed it, speechless. She almost started to back away, partly afraid, and partly unsure of his reaction, yet she stood her ground, and gazed into his icy stare, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him to say more.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco raised a hand to the area that had been oh so politely smacked with what he supposed was all of Ginny Weasley's effort, before he turned his neck to the side, causing a sickening string of popping sounds to emit from it. He then turned the other way, receiving the same result.   
  
Weasley had just slapped him, rather hard at that. Why did they always -slap- him. Was it so hard for them to retort or walk away with tears in their eyes? Merlin!   
  
"You and your mudblood friend have a knack for wanting to slap people I see. Is it some sort of feminine need? To leave red marks on the male gender's faces?" He sighed wistfully and rose to his feet, looming over the youngest Weasley. "I find it hard to believe that you are so much like Ickle Ronnikins." He smirked delightfully. "You both have no self control. It's amazing really, what a relation by blood can do to a person."   
  
"Oh, and for future reference," he said, giving his award-winning Malfoy smirk. "I'd be careful of whom you use as a role model. That bloody brother of yours is going to land you in prison, Virginia."  
  
* * *   
  
"Don't' talk about my brother like that!" She exclaimed, thoroughly angered. She had winced as he popped his neck in several places, it was like nails on a chalkboard to her. She narrowed her eyes, her fists clamped into small balls at her sides as she tried to restrain herself from punching his eye out. You could talk poorly over her, yet it was the last straw if you insulted her family. The only people she actually held dear. True, being the only girl in a huddle of seven boys, she never felt understood. Which could or could not have been the reason why she had fallen to Voldemort's curse on her in her second year. She softly shuddered at the thought, then continued her glare with him, her cheeks starting to slightly pinken from her rage.   
  
"At least I have family that cares about me, Malfoy.." She accused, spitting out his name, as if it were revulsion seeping from her lips. "They love me and care for me, and would give their lives for me, all of them." She lifted her head slightly, taking a step closer to him. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, her voice barely audible, as she finally admitted, " What can I say for you?" She stared into his eyes, hoping her words took full affect, "You have a death eater for a father that couldn't care two sickles for you, you're nothing but a possession to him.." She raised an eyebrow as she finally said, "No one cares about you, no one loves you Malfoy, No one."   
  
She took a step back after she felt the harshness in her words, yet her intense gaze never faltered. She studied him for a moment, wondering what affect her words were to take. She assumed that he would be untouched, like always, a simple callous heart that had no feelings, left to rot.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl's words seemed to slam into his face, syllable by syllable, letter by letter. So his father was a Death Eater... that didn't mean he planned to follow in his footsteps. And just because he was bloody well indignant, rude, and an arse to the entirety of the Hogwarts student body didn't mean he didn't have feelings, emotions... It didn't mean his stomach didn't clench with suspense before a quidditch game. It didn't mean he'd never hugged his mother. It didn't mean he'd never pitied a student in mourning. It didn't mean damn well anything. Weasley knew nothing about him. Nothing.   
  
"You speak as though you know me." he growled, his voice soft and dangerously calm. "That you know everything about Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin. Oh yes, he's just a bastard, just an arse that has no emotions. His father, he's just like him. Of course he is." He stared coldly down at her with gray eyes, holding nothing but frustration and anger. "But, Weasley, you know -nothing- about my father, nothing about the Malfoys, nothing about -me-."   
  
The Slytherin Prince's back turned away from her. "And I suppose I rather like it that way." That said, he slowly began to head toward the dungeons, away from the blasted prat who had tried to make him lose what control he had, the one who thought she had it all in the palm of her hand... the one who had more than-- no. She was the Weasel. She had nothing but a cheap family who was nearing starvation for all he cared. She didn't have what he had. She was a Weasel. He was a Snake. She had no chance.   
  
Malfoys never lose.  
  
* * *   
  
"Draco, I'm sor-" Ginny had been on the brink of apologizing, cursing herself for being so uncivilized and rude, stooping to his level, inevitably. However, she was quickly cut off, as he spoke behind his back to her.   
  
Her breathing started to slowly increase from anger, as she started to shake her head in disagreement. "Who would want to know you when you treat everyone, even those you consider 'friends' like dirt beneath your feet?" She asked, raising a brow, and walking towards him.   
  
"Sounds like you've got it pretty much right, Malfoy. And who's to say that you aren't a cold hearted, Death eater in training, bastard just like your father. You certainly never prove that reputation wrong, nor do you ever, EVER give anyone the chance to find out differently. You act it, you live with the consequences." She raised her brow to him, as if asking him to rebuke her comments. Could he honestly deny them?   
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, yet they were somewhat softened then before, as if she almost pitied him, yet still intense with anger.  
  
* * *   
  
Malfoy turned around at Ginny's words, eyeing her with what could be taken as amusement by someone who didn't look closely or just plain... emptiness to those who did. His gray eyes stared back at her, as if screaming something so loudly, yet no one could hear, as if they were drowning slowly and their cries were pointless for no one was near to reach out to save them.   
  
"Exactly, Weasley."   
  
No one got close to him, no one expected more than cruelty from him. He had no one to prove anything to except himself and his father, perhaps Snape occasionally. If anyone attempted to make him look terrible, he could brush it off with a snide comment or snap right back at them, pointing out their faults and making them seem greater than his own.   
  
"Perhaps you're smarter than you look." His back turned once again to her as he began walking again, not expecting another call from the redhead he'd left behind.  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny's thin brows creased slightly in confusion as he agreed with her. "What?" She gasped aloud, yet it was barely audible as her bafflement excelled. "But you.." She whispered once more under her breath. Yet he continued to speak, something about her being smarter than she looked was all she could recollect before he turned to leave once more.   
  
She found herself speechless for a moment but as he turned she finally realized what she wanted to ask, what so desperately scraped at her insides, what longed to be voiced and heard. What was left unsaid.   
  
"Why?" She finally asked aloud, taken aback from her own voice, as it sounded foreign to herself. As if it were someone else speaking and she was merely an innocent bystander watching the events unfold so smoothly before her.   
  
She was unsure of why she had even asked, since when had she cared about Draco Malfoy? Let's try never. But that was just it.. As far as she knew, no one had ever really cared about The Malfoy boy.  
  
* * *   
  
She'd spoken again. He thought he'd be able to avoid more contact... but he was wrong. The youngest of the Weasley's was smarter than she looked and had picked up on the hidden meaning of his words. Draco didn't think it was possible, that a Gryffindor would take time to bother with him. He was used to a glare and a sneer, a snicker, a 'sod off Malfoy'. But she wasn't sneering. She wasn't scowling. She wasn't telling him to sod off.   
  
"Why?" He asked, turning around to face her, glancing around for anyone nearby. There was no one, no one to hold his words against him, save the Weaselette. Of course, he could easily deny his words. She had no proof, absolutely none.   
  
"Because I'm Malfoy, Weasley." 'Because I have nothing to prove to anyone or anything. I don't have to be the hero like Potter, and I don't have to be the charmer like your brother. I don't have to be the innocent one, like you are. I don't have to be the scared moron in the back of the class in potions like Neville. No one gives a damn about me, just like I don't give a damn about myself. It works that way.' His thoughts remained to himself as he remained perfectly silent, staring back at her.   
  
"I'd hate for Ronald to come an yell at me for speaking to his baby sister." he drawled sarcastically. "So if you'll pardon me Weaslette?"  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny silently gazed up at Draco, watching his thought process unravel through those icy cold eyes of his. She shifted her weight for a moment, gazing down at her feet. "You didn't answer my question." She finally stated after a few seconds. She looked up at him, a crease starting to softly form between her two brows.   
  
Her jaw clenched for a moment as he mentioned her brother. Her heart gave a silent lurch at the thought of him. She hadn't seen her brother in days. She remembered back a few nights ago of a conversation between her and Harry, they both suspected something, death eaters, most likely, but were so scared for that to be the truth. Ginny could feel a few tears welling up behind her eyes at the thought of Ron, but quickly pushed them back before Malfoy could notice.   
  
She peered up at him for a moment, shifting her weight once more, as he remained silent. She took a step closer to him, taking up the slack that had been formed as he had turned to walk away earlier, to where they were merely inches from one another. "Why?" She repeated her question once more, her dark chocolate eyes intense on his again.  
  
* * *  
  
Why was she doing this? Why was she bothering with him? She was supposed to roll her eyes, call him a prat, and stalk off as she always did. ... But she wasn't. She was standing there, demanding an answer from him about why he refused to let anyone get close to him. Oh yes, this just made a terrible amount of sense, now didn't it? The most peculiar thing, he had to say, was the fact that he had yet to walk away. Every time he'd tried, she'd stopped him. He could've kept walking, but he hadn't. He'd come back. Perhaps he was ill...  
  
Then again...  
  
"Why do you care?" It was a simple question, one Draco was certain she wouldn't be able to answer truthfully in her current state. No, she was too concerned with making sure that nobody thought, for God's sake the horror of it all, that she was being friendly with Draco Malfoy or caring about him. That would be positively unthinkable for her Gryffindor self. He nearly snorted at Potter's expression if he found them like they were. 'Get off her Malfoy!' Ha. Like he was going to seduce Ginny Weasley. 'The Weasel.' He mentally corrected himself, gray eyes staring down at the splotch of red.  
  
* * *   
  
Perhaps it was a slip, a stumble, her feet had merely nudged her forward and she'd accidentally met his lips with hers. Of course, then there was always the possibility that the youngest of the Weasley family had accidentally done something that she would consider to be completely stupid a few moments later.   
  
Whatever the case, there was no denying it. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were there, in the middle of the corridor kissing each other, both looking rather intent with such at that.   
  
Oh, the irony of it all. 


	2. Cold, Ginny?

YAY! Cat is now officially my co-author! WOOT! I loooove you Cat! :D  
  
Onto Draco and Ginny!   
  
Much love from Texas...and Oklahoma!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Ash and Cat  
  
Draco was running, running and not giving a damn about where he was going. To anyone else, he looked like he was merely trying to keep his lovely figure in shape. Of course, that was only part of the reason. For all Malfoy cared, he could damn well grow a potbelly the size of a pumpkin. Unfortunately, in order for him to stay on the quidditch team, that couldn't happen. He had to stay in shape, which was, undoubtedly, what his excuse would be to anyone who asked.   
  
The fact that he was trying to rid his mind of a certain redheaded girl had positively no influence on why he was now looking ready to kill someone and not paying any attention to where he was going. Thus, when he nearly smushed someone, he at first thought it utterly ridiculous that someone else would be awake at seven in the morning on a Saturday, particularly outside, then realized that he was on top of someone and nearly blushed. The keyword there, my friends, is nearly.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He said coldly, rising to his feet with a look of disdain toward whatever he'd run over.  
  
* * *   
  
The rustling of papers, the cramming for her OWLS, the glaring of Madam Pince, it was all just too much for the distracted redhead. She hurriedly collided and smashed her books together as she quickly stood, causing her old robes to swish down to the tops of her feet. She shyly tucked a tendril of her fiery hair behind a pale ear as she trotted across the library, giving Madam Pince a small smile before escaping down the corridors, looking to the Gryffindor Tower to drop her heavy books off at.  
  
The reason why she had been distracted, she refused to admit to herself, was because of a certain blond-haired boy. Not that she'd ever confess that to be the truth, something in the back of her mind nagged and pulled at her guts, whispering in her ears, although it felt as if they were thunderous echoes, it was he.  
  
She hadn't been able to shake her thoughts of him ever since that spectacle in the hallway. The semi-private intrusion onto each other. She still didn't know what had crept onto her, forcing her to touch her lips to his. And she still refused to admit she had enjoyed it.  
  
It was Malfoy for crying out loud.  
  
She shuddered at the thought as she slipped into the common room, dropping off her books, then headed back out quickly, avoiding a strict lecture from the fat lady in the portrait as she carefully stormed down the dark and damp corridors, hoping to escape the plaguing thoughts in her mind.  
  
She ran out onto the green Quidditch field, allowing her bright red, Weasley locks to fly behind her as she raced about, allowing the wind to bite silently at her, now rosy, cheeks.   
  
She steadied her breathing, finally finding herself able to forget about the recent happenings, she found herself flat on the damp grass. She lay on the ground, her locks sprawled around her, and as she opened her deep, chocolate brown eyes, she found them staring into those of a quite familiar icy grey stare.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh sweet Merlin, why? Of all the bloody people who could've been out running, of all the people he could've tripped over and onto, it had to be Ginny Weasley. The fact of the matter was that he'd been doing a good job of avoiding her, not making eye contact with her, not speaking of her, not having anything to do with the little redhead who had bothered with him in the hallway that day... the one who had spilled ink on his hair, the one who had cared.  
  
It took a while for him to catch himself staring down at her. After all, he was so lost in thought... or was it those eyes of hers? Of course not; that was ridiculous, ludicrous, preposterous.   
  
"Weasley." He said flatly, though he didn't remove himself from his current position, rather he just stared at her, an unreadable look about him. He'd always been rather good at that, being impossible to read, making him seem as though he were feeling nothing, and if he was, they most certainly would never figure it out.  
  
"Why the hell are you out here this early in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed with Potter?" Ugh, that would, of course, make sense. The girl had been bloody obsessed with Potter for years, though he'd been too busy saving the world before bedtime to realize it. Moron. Of course, what did he care? He should be pleased, shouldn't he? And he was... Potter missed out on-- no... Potter didn't get the satisfaction of bedding someone before he turned thirty.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny glared up at him, soon realizing her lack of oxygen. "Get off me, Malfoy." She quickly found herself saying, yet regretted it.   
  
She wriggled underneath his weight, yet stopped as she heard his comment about Harry. Her twinkling brown eyes flickered with anger at first, yet quickly calmed to a somewhat amused haze.  
  
"Yes, well, you know. He's not very satisfying in bed."   
  
As soon as the words had left her lips, she bit down on the traitors quickly. What was wrong with her? First she actually showed caring for Malfoy, kissed him, then preceded to badmouth the one boy she thought she'd ever love.  
  
She felt like a completely different person.  
  
And shockingly, she wasn't afraid of the fact.  
  
She gave him a quick smirk before pushing him off of her, to stand up on her own. She smoothed her slender fingers over her somewhat faded robes, carefully causing the newly arrived wrinkles to disappear.  
  
She hesitantly lifted her gaze to his, raking a few fingertips through her fire strands as she gave him a mock confused glance.  
  
"And what are you doing away from your two lackeys?" She asked innocently, referring to, of course, Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm quite sure your side of the mattress is cold next to their blubbering, fat arses." She commented, before shrugging her shoulders helplessly, as if she had just commented on the weather, and turned to leave, a sarcastic grin creeping at her red lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh, what music to his ears. Even if she hadn't slept with Potter, which he knew for certain she hadn't. VIRGINia most certainly wouldn't have gotten laid by Potter of all people. The guy was pathetic. Yes, he'd seen him with Cho, the rather lovely Ravenclaw last year. It was pathetic. Draco wasn't quite sure what she'd seen in him; probably the fact that he was the big hero. Girls tended to swoon over those types of people. Oh well.  
  
Though Weasley most likely thought it was all her doing, he gracefully rolled off of her when he felt her push, smirking slightly to himself. She had a rather interesting air about her, that was for certain. She had that same damned Weasley pride her brother had, though she was at least slightly humorous about it all. Ronald was... pathetic. Heck, in second year the guy had cursed himself, causing him to puke slugs for what Draco supposed were hours on end.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle? In my bed? Lord, Weasley, don't make me sick." He gave her the classic Malfoy smirk. "I don't swing that way, though I have a feeling they might, the way they follow me around like they do. I don't make them, contrary to popular belief." He smirked. "Yes Weasley, it's a miracle. Someone wants to be in Malfoy's presence!" He gasped sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Honestly..."  
  
He then found himself speaking again. "Hmm... that must mean you've taken a liking to my arse, being that you considered it not fat as there's are. Really, I'm touched."  
  
* * *  
  
She turned about as Malfoy continued to speak. She could have sworn she was experiencing déjà vu. Ginny gave him a pleasant smile as he complimented himself. She rolled her eyes. Typical Malfoy. Has to turn everything into something to stroke his ego even more so.  
  
"No, of course you don't have a fat arse, Draco." She confessed, giving him a pleasant smile, letting her comment soak in, to even inflate his conceited mind even more so. "You're fat's all in your head." She said, her grin broadening as she intensified her gaze a bit.  
  
Her smile started to slowly fade as she felt a shiver run up and down her spine, intriguing her senses, and causing a few newly arrived goose bumps to appeared over her frail, pale arms.  
  
The gust picked up her mid-length, fire-red locks, floating them about, a few pieces flying in front of her chocolate eyes, breaking her concentration on his gray stare. She ran her fingers through the tresses, wanting them to calm, yet only ruffled them more, as the wind flirted along the nape of her neck, lightly tickling her skin.  
  
She finally gave up, as a powerful gusted through, forcing all her hair to flow on the sides of her, making a seductive aura appear around her, her eyes darting across his face, her lips now in a slightly wanting pout, as she drifted her gaze to the ground, trying to avoid more gusts of the terrorizing wind and her desire for him.  
  
* * *   
  
Draco let out a bitter laugh. Wasn't Weasley supposed to be the innocent little girl? She did seem to be going against such in the last few days. She'd dumped ink on his head, called him a death-eater-in-training little bastard, and now she'd called him egotistical in a sense. Of course, it wasn't as though he hadn't brought such things upon himself. No, he'd managed to make the redhead's fiery temper unleash time and time again. He couldn't help himself, for it was quite amusing.  
  
Fiery... just like the girl's red hair, now swirling around her in a manner Draco could only stare at. It was... intriguing, perhaps too much so... He shook his head quickly. Weasley here, Draco. Weasley.  
  
As the girl's smile faded and cold began to overtake her, the boy let out a small sigh. It seemed Little Miss Weasley hadn't dressed warmly enough for a morning jog in Britain. Perhaps she'd thought she lived in Hawaii. Either way, she now had goose bumps all up and down her, was shivering, and had every indication of being quite cold. Ah well, he couldn't leave her to freeze to death.  
  
He removed his Slytherin sweatshirt over his head, revealing only a white muscle shirt underneath and tossed it to her. "Don't freeze, Weasley." That said, he smirked once more and took off running again, this time toward the castle. He most certainly wasn't going to freeze. He'd had enough running for one day.  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny caught Draco's sweatshirt in her hands as he threw it to her, snatching it from the wind's snarling grasp.  
  
She watched as he ran off, his t-shirt hugging his body nicely. Her mouth started to unexpectedly water, as she watched the fabric clutch his firmly defined muscles...  
  
No Ginny! She silently told herself, returning her attention to the sweatshirt lying in her hands. She darted her gaze around, contemplating on whether to slip it on or not, and as the wind blared down at her once more, she gave in and swiftly slipped it over her head. She found herself quickly heading the opposite direction Draco had ran, folding her arms over her chest as she walked towards the castle, hoping to escape her thoughts.  
  
As she stepped into the castle, she found herself in the Great Hall, quite unexpectedly. She sat herself down at the Gryffindor table, oblivious to a few stares she was attracting by the few stragglers from the last meal.  
  
She helped herself to some pumpkin juice as she quickly recognized Ron and Harry's voices a few seats down.  
  
"Ginny?" She turned towards Harry, giving him a soft smile.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
As Harry opened his mouth to ask his question, Ron quickly interrupted him. "Why are you wearing... that?" His brow creased in slight puzzlement as he raised a red brow at his sister.  
  
To Be Continued! :) 


	3. Snogs!

"Beep...beep...beep..." Ginny awoke with a start as her alarm's ring echoed deafly in her ears. She squirmed around in her bed, trying to unravel herself from the mound of blankets consuming her as she jetted out a small, frail hand to slam onto the damned object.  
  
She mumbled incoherently underneath her breath as she heaved her legs out from under the comfort of the bed, and onto the cold, hard, unwelcoming, Gryffindor Tower floor. A shiver erupted throughout her spine as she immediately darted her hands to her opposite upper arms, crossing them over her chest, as she stood, walked towards the foot of her bed where her trunk sat.  
  
She rummaged through quickly, wandering her chocolate eyes over her vicariously placed belongings, in search for her uniform and school robes. She finally found a clean set atop a few textbooks, including her Transfiguration one. She hurriedly put on her uniform, and topped it off with the old, near-faded robes, buttoning them as her fire-red hair crept into her line of vision. She raked a loose hand through her strands, and a quick brush, brushed her teeth, and out the door she was, quickly grabbing her bag on the way out.   
  
She bit her bottom lip as she rounded the next corner briskly, yet her bag wasn't traveling at quite the same speed, and ran smack-dab into the bricked corner. Ginny's shoulders slightly slumped as she bit back curses for this horrid morning and slouched down to retrieve her spilled belongings, and quickly caught sight of a jammed sweatshirt at the bottom of her bag  
  
* * *  
  
With a small shiver, Draco Malfoy awoke on his own, perhaps because of the snoring coming from his 'lackeys' as Ginny liked to call them. With a sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and up to the shower, footsteps echoing against the cold dungeon floor. He'd always hated how cold the dungeons were, particularly during the winter as it currently was.   
  
He soon reached the shower, tossing his pajamas over the door as the warm water flowed down his back. The shower was perhaps the only few moments of the day he had to himself, and even then, Draco wasn't quite sure it could count as alone, what with the first year singing in the shower next to him. He couldn't very well think aloud, so he was silent until he stepped out, silent until he left the room, and headed back to his dormitory to dress, silent until he left the common room for breakfast, silent until he reached the hallway and saw the youngest Weasley, book sprawled about all over the floor.  
  
Soon, he was behind her. Bending over her slouched form, he whispered in her ear. "I need my sweatshirt back, Weasley."  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny could feel her back go rigid and her face flush as she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending a fresh tingle down her spine. She had jumped slightly when she had felt him close to her, almost knocking him in the chin, yet refrained and sat still, still in her squatting position on the ground.  
  
She slowly rose, taking him with her as she stooped down to get the last items of hers, and adjusted her bag onto her shoulders. She gave him a meek smile as she dove her hand into her bag, pilfering and groping about for the fabric. When she finally felt it, she slowly brought it out, handing it to him slightly wrinkled, along with a few following papers that had sought refuge at he bottom of her bag.   
  
She slightly rosined at the sight and brought out her wand too, performing a small spell to return the sweatshirt to its normal state... firmly pressed and clean. "Sorry about that.." She apologized, patting it a bit as she handed it to him and bending down to catch the mingling papers.   
  
After she had stuff them back into her bag, she tucked her disheveled locks weakly behind her ear as she started to shift her weight uneasily back and forth, unsure of what to say. "Thanks again, for, uh, letting me borrow it." She finally spat out, gesturing towards the sweatshirt, then realizing what a fool she was making of herself, and with no apparent reason, turned on her heel to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco smirked slightly at Ginny's reaction. She was surprised, as was apparent by her jumpiness and the fact that she nearly made him topple off of her and backwards onto the floor. Of course, she didn't do that, even though she knew who he was. This thought only made him smirk more.   
  
She wanted him.  
  
He didn't comment about the sweatshirt, wrinkled and not so beautiful as it was. Ginny, however, quickly fixed this, pressing and cleaning it with a flick of her wand. The Slytherin looked curiously at her for a moment before shrugging and stuffing it in his own bag, probably much to the young Weaslette's displeasure. No matter. He wasn't going to make room just so it looked pretty, after all.  
  
As she started to leave, he was surprised. Why? Why was she leaving? He hadn't even commented yet! "Where're you going, Weasley?"  
  
* * *  
  
But, she didn't want him.  
  
Err... that's what she kept telling herself, at least.  
  
She crinkled her red brows a bit as he stuffed the sweatshirt into his bag, What a waste of a good spell, she thought silently to herself. Oh well, wasn't her property, he could do whatever he wanted with it. She didn't care about anything of his. She didn't care about him. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Gin. She silently reprimanded herself for even wasting a minute of her thoughts on him, much less... the past week.  
  
As she turned to leave, he called after her, making her smile in satisfaction. "Why do you care?" She asked him, raising a brow. "It's not like you're vying for my attention or company, anyway." She added, quite truthfully. "Why don't you go seek the comfort of the arms of one of your butt buddies, eh?" She asked, giving him a sarcastic smirk. "I'm sure they'd be more than open to it." She shrugged, as if she were only proclaiming the obvious.  
  
She then mentally kicked herself. Why was she treating him like this? When he hadn't even said anything mildly hostile? And all she really wanted was to feel those lips again...  
  
* * *  
  
Draco's expression suddenly changed as he watched her. It was one thing for Ginny to retort when he'd been just a cold-hearted to her, but for no reason at all? He'd done it once or twice, but that was when she was with Potter or when she was being... Weasley-ish. Today he hadn't been Malfoy-ish, had he? Yes, he'd stuffed the sweatshirt in without so much as a care, but surely that wasn't it?  
  
He thought things were... different now... with her. Why? Why would they be? He had to ask himself these things, something he didn't want to do, but when he did, the realization struck him in the face. Weasley didn't give a damn about him. Nobody did. It was just a kiss, a one-time thing because she pitied him. But now, now he was just the same death eater's son he always was to her.  
  
Malfoy turned away from her. "No..." he replied calmly. "Seeking comfort has always been a Weasley type thing." He continued to stare ahead, not bothering to move, standing still, so very still. "Because the Weasleys are weak and need the comfort. Malfoys, they don't. They know what to do to set things straight. They don't feel the need to go crying to their mommies."  
  
Malfoys didn't cry.  
  
* * *   
  
And she continued kicking herself...  
  
She opened her mouth to apologize for her cold-heartedness. Hadn't she kissed him, then he loaned her his sweatshirt...Okay, so he hadn't sacrificed his life for her or made sweet love... but for Malfoy... this was a stretch, she knew it.  
  
As soon as the words were about to escape from her lips, he opened his mouth to retort, causing her to regretfully clamp hers shut once more. She finally decided not to make a retort, although his remark did make her slightly red in the face. She nodded her head, as if in agreement, realizing maybe he was correct, for she felt like crying right then. It was all crumbling all around her, and it was her fault. As this realization came upon her, she felt a lone tear trickle sadly down her pale, milky white cheek. She quickly wiped it away, simply out of pride, or regret, she wasn't sure, perhaps a mixture.  
  
"You're right, Draco." She confessed, giving him a weak smile, "Perhaps I'll go do that now." She drifted her chocolate eyes to the ground, then brought them back up to his desired lips, and darted her gaze to his gray eyes for a moment before stepping aside, and walking around him, colliding their shoulders together as she brushed past, causing a tingle to erupt delightfully throughout small body.  
  
* * *  
  
He was right? Since when was he right? Weasley NEVER said he was right, ever. It didn't take long for her to brush rudely into his shoulder. He blinked and turned his head quickly to look at her, catching a glimpse of the tears in her eyes. Oh, bloody hell. He'd made her cry. Damn it all. He hated it when girls cried.  
  
Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, stepping up so that he was close to her again, as he had been that afternoon in the hallway, when he'd informed her that sticking her chest out most certainly wouldn't increase the growth of her breasts. One had to admit it was amusing... But such is off subject.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice much softer than its usual calm tone. Draco gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted it to look him in the eye. "Weasley?" He paused. "Ginny?"  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks as she felt his firm, but gentle grasp on her arm and turned around to face him, another tear falling to accompany the last. At first, she refused to meet his eyes, to let him see her cry, but his hand slowly trailed to her chin lifting her up to him. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, but that only proceeded to edge more tears on to brim over onto her soft cheeks.  
  
Her chocolate eyes were soft pools now, regretfully. She drifted her eyes to the ground until he finally spoke, referring to her with her first name. Not Little Weasel, not Weaslette, not even Vir-gin-ia.   
  
Ginny.  
  
It sounded wonderful rolling off of his tongue and coming from his sweet lips. She softly turned her face to where his finger no longer sat on her chin but cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes as his question brought her back to reality.  
  
She gave him another weak smile, tucking a soft tendril of hair from her face to her ear, as she meekly answered.  
  
"You."  
  
* * *   
  
Surely he'd heard her wrong. Him? As in Draco Malfoy?   
  
His grey eyes flitted across her face, to the walls, down the corridor, to their feet so close to each other's, and back again. Weasley didn't care about him, couldn't care about him. No one did. He was Malfoy, the bastard, the son of a death eater and the heir of Slytherin. Nobody would want him... nobody...  
  
But she did, and he knew it.  
  
The way she moved her face so that his hand covered so much of her face, the way she smiled weakly at him when she knew she'd screwed up, the way tears fell down her cheek when she cried... It was all so... real. There was no denying Ginny Weasley, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered." He said softly, before leaning in and gently capturing her lips with his for the second time in a lifetime.  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny slowly and hesitantly placed her hands on his wrists as his hands cupped her face. She stepped closer, pressing her chest against his and slowly glided her small hands up his arms, over his defined muscles, and onto the nape of his neck.   
  
She relished the moment as he softly kissed her lips, each one lingering more than the last. She savored his taste as he slowly pulled back, only to bring his lips to hers once more. She finally had enough of the teasing as she pressed her mouth firmly to his, her passion erupting through him as she delved her tongue gently into his moist mouth, lashing about as if hesitant to explore.  
  
She raked her slender fingers through his white-blond hair, gently massaging it as she lost herself in his kiss, intoxicating herself in his kiss and becoming drunk in him as her knees started to slightly weaken and she found herself being supported by his strong build. She pulled back reluctantly slowly, her lashes fluttering a bit, her hair looking a bit disheveled, and her lips slightly passion-swollen. She gave him a small smile as she finally met her chocolate eyes that were now somewhat hazy from the moment, with his warmed gray ones.   
  
She stood there for a moment, her arms still intertwined around him as her mind began to wander a mile a minute. "Why should I not? " She asked, fully concerned as she gently rested her forehead against his muscular chest.  
  
* * *  
  
He was expecting her to pull away, to yank away and scream at him for being such a bastard, for trying to seduce her like she was some five-dollar slut. Draco even went so far as to brace himself for the slap that was sure to follow, for girls lived to make his cheek turn that lovely shade of pink.   
  
But... she didn't slap him. She didn't yell at him, and she most certainly didn't shove him away. Her touch flowed from his forearms, all the way up to his neck, leaving trails of goose bumps wherever it went. It was enchanting, amazing, mesmerizing... He knew for a fact he'd never been touched like that in his life and was doing his best to hide such.  
  
Yes, he pulled away, but only for what he decided would be a breath of air and came back for more, nearly falling over with surprise as her tongue entered his mouth, demanding attention, which he, of course, willing gave. The boy's grip about her waist tightened as he pulled him closer to her, certain that if he let her go... she'd never return to him... Her grip faltered, but his did not. He would not let her fall.  
  
"Weasley... Ginny... You..." He sighed and held her close. "I'm Draco Malfoy, remember?" he asked softly. "The one everyone hates. You used to..." He trailed off and gazed over her head down the corridor, running his fingers through her red locks.   
  
* * *   
  
Ginny giggled a bit at his stuttering as she pulled back from her current residence on his shoulder to look him deeply in the eyes. She brought a tender fingertip to his chin, tracing it along his bone, and up along his cheek with a smooth caress. She stood on her tiptoe, leaning her body into his as she ached to kiss him more, and did just that. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue, not shy at all, as she had been before, as she let her hands softly and gently explore his back, dragging her fingertips from the small of it, back to his blades, slowly and seductively.  
  
She pulled back reluctantly, after another steamy moment, her eyes still somewhat closed as she felt his hands run through her red mane, relaxing her to no end. She jumped suddenly when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching behind them, and Malfoy's muscles slightly tense. She turned around just in time to see Harry vastly approaching; his cheeks a mild red and puffed out in a fit of anger.  
  
* * *   
  
For reasons he couldn't quite explain, Draco stared down at the redhead with a look in his eye that anyone save himself saw would be unable to define. It was... a glint that showed an emotion, something completely uncharacteristic of the Slytherin Prince. He was so sure that such a glint would never shine in his eyes as it did in those of the young ones foolishly swooning after their partners. Yet... they did.  
  
"Ginny..." he moaned softly as she continued to attack him passionately. "Good God woman." If she didn't knock this off soon, well.... his guyish mind would wander to not-so-appropriate things and... Ginny would find herself in the nearest broom closet.  
  
Of course, there wasn't time for that... Footsteps were heard, and Malfoy tensed around Ginny's frame, as though protecting her from some sort of outside force. "I think I may have to go now." He smirked slightly at her, releasing her just in time for a rather rough blow to strike him, knocking him quite far from his the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Get off her Malfoy!" Harry growled, shaking his hand with the effort of the punch. "You stay away from her."  
  
The blonde smirked and hopped back up to his feet. "Or what, Potter? You'll run to Dumbledore and tell him about how you socked me? Real intelligent."   
  
"Leave. Now, Malfoy."  
  
This was really too much, too much indeed. "I think not." Without warning, Potter's fist flew at him again, this time ducked by the Slytherin. Harry was rewarded with a blow to the jaw, emitting a sickening cracking noise.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stood in the grasp of Malfoy's strong, slender fingers, continuing to lean her chin onto his broad shoulder. However, she quickly felt his touch yanked away and herself pushed aside. She shook her head for a moment, clearing her mind of the previous moments so she was capable of focusing her attention on the situation at hand. And a quite awkward one at that.  
  
She placed an exasperated hand on her forehead as she watched the fight break out in front of her. Her dark brown eyes growing twice their usual size as fists were flown... all over... her? Since when had the two most sought-after males in the school fought over... her? The Weaslette, as Draco had so formerly loved to call her.  
  
She suddenly heard the sound of a cracking jaw and a moan of anguish. She turned her head quickly towards Draco, her eyes in a concerned state, yet saw he was merely shaking off his hand, which quickly directed her attention to poor Harry, lying on the floor.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She immediately swarmed to him, her robe flying behind her as she quickly bent down on her knees, peeling his molded hand from his broken jaw. He flinched as pain reverberated throughout his mouth, and blood started to crackle through his gums. She turned to Malfoy, giving him a slightly disappointed look, then diverted her attention back to the victim. She shook her head in disgust as she tried to lift the injured Potter to his feet, placing her hand lightly on his jaw, taking a closer look at the injury. She sighed a bit, as she turned to Malfoy.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." She curtly said, her eyes devoid of any passion, her lips returned to their normal, pale pink state, her hair once more lying loosely in its fire red fashion. She turned from Draco, ripping their intense gaze apart as she left to help Potter to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
* * *   
  
"...Ginny?"  
  
Oh, bloody hell. Wasn't this just peachy? It was, of course, all his fault. Everything was Draco's fault. If he retaliated against The Boy Who Lived he was to blame. If Potter wanted Weasley and couldn't get her, just blame Draco, why don't you? But... no.... Ginny didn't blame him... She used him  
  
She used him to damn well make Potter jealous, and had done a good job of it at that. What difference did it make if she got a good snog in as it was? The saddened expression soon left the Slytherin's face, replaced by the cold, heartless one that usually resided there. He was just a snog toy for Weasley! He couldn't believe this! He'd let himself open up and what happened?   
  
The one he opened himself up to walks off with his archrival murmuring pleasantries in his ear! Well, they could both rot in hell! The both of them! He didn't need anyone, let alone the redheaded Weaslette!  
  
"Fine." He growled, stalking off in the other direction. "You want Pothead? Take him." 


	4. Of Heart Break and Quidditch

The rain hit the windows around the Great Hall repeatedly, mimicking a tap on the glass continually, as if in a rhythmic pattern, a soothing trance. The lightning bolted outdoors to the ground, causing ripples in the once still lake water. The illuminated bolt from the sky continued to reflect into Ginny's chocolate eyes, brightening her somber expression for that mere moment.   
  
She continued to swish her fork throughout her plate, as she had done for the past three days. Now, her plate looked like someone had been sick what with the bacon, eggs, and hash brown pieces mingled into one another. Yet, she was oblivious, her hand just moving idly as she stared off through the window, hoping to see something that would never come.   
  
"I sure hope you're not going to eat that." She suddenly heard from behind her, yet it sounded more like, "Ji jure ope vure vot una eet tat," As Harry's jaw was still recovering. He gave her a small smile as he joined her, sitting across the table from her, his own tray full of liquids. Madam Pomfrey had told him he shouldn't have gotten in a fight in the first place, so therefore deserved to recover the muggle way, painfully and slowly.   
  
She returned the smile, quite meekly at that. Neither one had spoken of what had happened in the hallway, and every time Hermione or Ron would mention it, they'd both run off with their tail between their legs or simply change the subject. It was as if it were now an unspoken secret between them, one that continued to make Ginny wonder curiously.   
  
Ginny sighed a bit, bored by the silence surrounding her and oblivious to Harry's annoying slurps as he had a bit difficulty with his meal. She almost offered to help him when something caught her attention out of the corner of her deep, brown eye. She slowly turned her head, her red hair going with her, a few strands falling into her scrambled eggs, mixed with some sausage.   
  
She spotted Draco. He appeared to be sopping wet near the willow tree by the lake, not a very cheerful look on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I need to go..." Her voice trailed off as she stood, clearing her tray, and out the door she was.   
  
The rain pelted her as if she were a target, immediately soaking her within the first few seconds. The cold didn't tend to help as it just made her steps more frigid as she slowly approached the blond-haired boy. By the time she reached him, her hair was sopping wet, her robes clinging to her, and frequent drops continued to slip down her pale cheeks. She stood, staring a bit pleadingly at Malfoy, as her dark eyes searched his white face, looking for some sort of emotion.  
  
* * *   
  
Emotion? Draco had no emotions. At least that's what he told himself and made damn near everyone else believe.   
  
Why should he look cheerful? The one girl he thought he might just be able to trust; who actually cared about him was out swooning after Potter and his broken jaw. Yes, he'd broken the boy's jaw, with much satisfaction at that. It was only fair for Draco to hit him back after Harry hurled not one, but two punches at him. The fact that he missed the second one was a minor detail. He still TRIED to break Draco's face, so why couldn't he TRY to break his? So what if it was about twenty times more likely?   
  
But Weasley didn't see it that way. No, she came swooning after Harry just like every other bloody person on this side of the globe. 'Is Harry okay?' 'What happened to Harry?' 'Oh God! Someone help Harry!' 'Poor Harry!' Never mind the fact that Poor Harry had thwarted him. Let's just leave that out of the story why don't we?   
  
Footsteps were approaching. No one would dare come near him in their right mind, so who was being utterly stupid? Oh. Who else? The Weaslette.   
  
"Go away Weasley." he said coldly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stood underneath the overhanging of the crisp willow tree leaves as they showered her with rain through their cracks and breaks. She looked at him for a moment, as he told her to go away, and part of her wanted to obey. To run away. Trot off with her tail between her legs, never to be seen again.  
  
But the other part... The other part that cared for Malfoy, and desperately wanted those muscular arms around her once more, won out.  
  
She simply took a step closer, her eyes not meeting his anymore, but instead completely enthralled with her shoelaces, as she scuffed her feet against the ground awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. But, What was there to say? She came a step closer, her tears now mingling with the raindrops, making it unobvious that she was crying. She bit her lower lip for a moment, teetering her weight on the edges of her feet as she came even closer, finally meeting her pooled chocolate eyes with his steely gray pair.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Draco." She finally said, barely audible, a whisper, but a sincere apology nonetheless. She looked at him with wanting eyes, pleading almost. And when she still received an emotionless gaze, she remained defeated, and accepted that, however horribly unwanted it may have been, and turned to leave. She had said her piece.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry? She was SORRY? Oh, yes. He was so sure. After all, she got a good snog out of it, didn't she? The two most wanted boys in school as she loved to call it were fighting for her in the middle of the hallway, and she'd chosen which one she'd wanted. Why the HELL should she be sorry? Sorry for him? Well, he didn't want her damned pity. He didn't want her, not anymore. No, he did then. Yes, he'd wanted her so badly he could taste her, but now... now she was Harry's. She'd always been that bloody Potter's ever since first year.  
  
"What? Is this the part where I chase after you and snog you 'til you drop, Weasley?" he demanded coldly. "Because, you know, I'd hate for you to be snog deprived, what with Potter's jaw being in the fix that it is." His eyes were full of frustration and anger as he gazed at her back.  
  
"I don't NEED you, Weaselette. You may THINK I do, and that oh hell, why not throw Malfoy for a whirl?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny slowly turned as he ranted and raved behind her. She studied him intently as he argued, with himself it almost seemed, yet she listened attentively taking in what he had to offer.   
  
She simply nodded her head as he exclaimed to practically the world that he didn't need her, and probably never would, she silently mentioned to herself, wondering if coming down here had been the right choice.   
  
The rain continued to berate down upon her, only she didn't notice, she stood there for a moment, speechless, when she finally came to her senses, she took a few steps back into the rain, to where she was almost a haze to him.   
  
"You may not need me, Draco. And you most likely never will." She paused for a moment, looking down to the ground, her tears making her voice slightly crack as she searched her mind for the right words. "But I need you." The words finally escaped from her pink lips, her voice ragged, and whispered.   
  
She raised her soft, chocolate eyes to his briefly, not looking for any response in particular. He had already said what he felt, and she had to accept that. She nodded her head slightly to herself, as she willed herself to leave, yet she couldn't force her feet to move from this spot. She simply hung her head, the rain droplets hitting the back of her neck, as the tears fell from her eyes, splashing against the grass below.  
  
* * *   
  
Oh, so now she was going to try and make him feel guilty for what he'd done. Well, he honestly couldn't say he was surprised, but there was nothing he could do to hide the fact that he hated the way she looked at him. He hated the way she smiled when she saw him in the hallway, the way she looked up hopefully only to be rejected, the way those damnable brown eyes always managed to find their way to lock with his.  
  
But what the hell was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't just run away, and he couldn't stand there and watch her cry because she couldn't have him, or so she claimed. Couldn't he... accio Potter and make him hug her and glare at him over his shoulder like he would normally do? No... but the sight of Potter flying through a stone wall did appear to be rather amusing.  
  
"You need me, Weasley?" he asked, his voice still its chilling calm. "Even though you've got Pothead right there, following you around like a blasted puppy. You looked perfectly happy with him when I broke his jaw. Oh yes, you swooned over him and gave me a glare, didn't you, Ginny? Because GOD FORBID, the boy who lived might just die and then what would the world do without its protector?!"  
  
He sucked in a breath. "You want Potter? Take him. You want me? You'd be making one hell of a mistake, but I'm just going to sit. Let me know, will you?" That said, he calmly sat back down, staring out at the lake, cold and grey as was fitting for such a drear day; cold and grey... reflecting perfectly in his eyes... if it was a reflection at all.  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny flinched as his voice remained calm, but it felt like yells echoing in her small ears. She raised her head defiantly as he slouched down onto the ground after he'd said his piece. She raised a brow, getting a bit angry. She had said all she had came here for, and yet he did not want her. Perhaps, she just had to accept that.   
  
She had cried all her tears, and now her face looked almost as cold and blank as his usually did. The only think that helped her remain realistic looking was the fire burning in her brown eyes, as they filled with anger, disappointment, and a frustrated flicker, swirling about together. Her chocolate eyes told her emotions like a story.  
  
She remained where she stood for a moment or two, deciding on whether or not to go to him. Yet the fact that he stated that she would be making a mistake, hit her like a ton of bricks. Would she? She knew now that he didn't feel the same way about her; the feelings weren't mutual, no matter what she wished.  
  
She had just been a good snog to him.  
  
The fire intensified in her eyes as her anger burned within her. She bit her lip, hoping to restrain the spiteful comments yanking at her instincts. She slowly turned around, and headed to the castle, her dark robes and fire red hair, to match her mood, flowing behind her.  
  
* * *   
  
It was the biggest match of the year in most people's eyes: Gryffindor VS Slytherin. The two arch-rivals were going head-and-head, each determined to win and to continue their undefeated season. But the spectacle wasn't quite what one would expect it to be. No, the focus wasn't on the chasers, the beaters, and the keepers, sweeping frantically about, but the two seekers, hovering nearby each other as they searched non-stop for the golden snitch.  
  
"You know, the snitch doesn't have a disgusting scar upon it's forehead, contrary to popular belief." Draco drawled, tossing her a glare as he gazed hastily about the pitch. "You may want to stare at something other than Pothead."  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny hovered in the air, a few feet from her enemy seeker. Draco Malfoy.  
  
It figured, it truly did. It was just her luck.  
  
She gave him a death glare as he commented about her looks towards Harry. In truth, she had shot glances towards him, but only because she knew how desperately he had wanted to play in this game, and she hadn't. Her nerves crept with shaking, she was on a natural high, and she could feel it plummeting the more Malfoy opened his dreadful trap.  
  
"Neither does it have two fat, pig faces." She shot back, smirking slightly as she gestured to Crabbe and Goyle with a toss of her head lightly, as they too hovered on the brooms, Goyle scratching his head as he looked about, oblivious to anything going on, and Crabbe clutching his stomach from a "tummy ache" as he had muttered earlier. "I can see how you find them irresistible." She said flatly, her deep brown eyes scanning about his head, looking out for that fleck of gold.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, honestly, we've been through this already." He replied sarcastically. "I don't swing that way and you know it." He smirked the classic Malfoy smirk. "But if you want them, I'm sure they'd be pleased to dog pile upon you until you can't breathe." It wouldn't take much... Just Crabbe hopping ballet-like upon the small Weaselette would probably flatten her like a pancake.  
  
"Look alive, will you, you two?!" he cried to the two beaters, who perked up immediately at the sound of their captain's voice. "Where the chasers go, you go. HIT SOMETHING!" He rolled his eyes and continued searching.   
  
"Oh and... bye Weasley." He gave her a wink and a small laugh before his broom suddenly tilted quite downward and the Slytherin made a steep dive, flattening himself against his broom to remove any unwanted drag.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as he suggested her at the hands of his cronies. She shook her head as if in disgust, as Crabbe's face turned an unnatural should of purple, making it appear as if he were going to be sick. She floated a few feet farther from him as Malfoy yelled at them to.. "Look Alive." Whatever the hell that meant.  
  
She turned her attention back to Malfoy as he said her name, yet when she looked towards the spot in the air he should have been, he was no longer there. She then peered down to see him zooming towards something. But, it couldn't have been the snitch, she didn't see it anywhere near the direction he was heading. She sat there for a moment, puzzled by his sudden exit, a look of almost boredom as she gazed about, watching out for that flicker of gold, or the beating of its silent wings.  
  
She raked her hands lazily through her fire red locks as she molded her petite body to the broom, zooming about in a circle lazily, oblivious to the bludger, Goyle had formerly been commanded to hit, heading straight for her innocent body.  
  
* * *   
  
"And Malfoy's zooming downward! It looks like he's surely seen something! Ginny Weasley looks as though she doesn't care, however. Does she think he's bluffing perhaps?" The announcers voice boomed throughout the pitch, much to Malfoy's displeasure. If there was any chance of him going unnoticed to others, it had surely fled him now.   
  
It most certainly was not a bluff, and Draco was in no mood to fake a dive such as he was for no particular reason. Honestly, if Weasley hadn't taken the bait, would he still be going? No. He most certainly wouldn't. "And he pulls out of his dive!" Say it louder why don't you? Malfoy thought bitterly.  
  
There. The glint of gold, clear as daylight was fluttering nearly five feet from him, and he was in no rush to let it slip away. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as he urged his broom to go faster, to catch up. It was so close... so close... so close...   
  
Zip. Zip. Zip. The bugger was there... so willing. He extended his hand, feeling the cool metal in his hands as he smirked delightfully. Oh yes, Weasley had been foolish not to follow him... damned foolish. The extremely loud announcement of how he'd masterfully caught the snitch filled his ears, but above all the commotion; the cheers of Slytherins and mutterings of Gryffindors, he heard a sickening crack.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed in anger as she heard the announcer calling her careless. She sat in her position, carefully watching Malfoy, he had to be bluffing, right? She could see no flicker or gold, nor hear any beating of the precious wings she had become so accustomed to.   
  
She squinted her eyes, and lowered her broom a bit, watching as he enclosed his hands around the golden bugger. "Damn!" She exclaimed, hitting the palm of her hand against the broomstick, raking her other hand through her Weasley locks, a bit frustrated. "Damn, damn, damn.." She muttered under her breath as her shoulders slouched in defeat.  
  
She tuned out the Slytherin's cheer and the Gryffindor's moans of loss, to where she could only hear a sound of wind coming towards her, something.. Powerful. She raised her head, just in time to see the bludger heading right towards her side. She gazed up to see an evil snicker on Goyle's face, as she was thrown from her broom, the ball hitting her square in the ribs, breaking two of them, and knocking her to the ground.  
  
She started to fall quickly, faster and faster, she could see the grass soon approaching, she opened her mouth to scream for her life yet no sound came out and instead in mid-air she formed into a ball as she clutched her aching side with her hands, starting to sob from the pain and terror. It was all happening so fast. She grew nearer and nearer to the ground, the mound becoming closer,.. 60 feet... 50 feet... 40 feet... 30 feet.... 20 feet...  
  
* * *  
  
The Slytherin did not hear Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's cries of "GINNY!". No, he didn't hear them one bit. All he heard was the sickeningly horrific sound of breaking ribs and the rush of air as the blur of red, maroon, and gold hurled toward the ground at ungodly speeds.  
  
He would not let her fall... He'd said that, but he had. He'd let her fall, plummet toward the bottom of the pitch, curled up into the ball as she was so that her speed only increased. Damn.  
  
Before he could think about what he was doing, the seeker zoomed toward the falling body, a terrified look in his eyes that, had he realized he'd looked such a way, he'd pray to Merlin, God, and Allah, whatever necessary, that no one had seen. He had to get under her... had to get there fast enough. The broom wasn't moving fast enough. If he didn't hurry...  
  
The boy leaned forward until he was as flat as a board against the broom, blonde hair flailing in the wind behind him. Close.. so close... would he be able to? With a not-so-gentle thud, Ginny Weasley landed in Draco Malfoy's arms. Not so much as a clap emerged from the horror-stricken audience.   
  
"Ginny!" he whispered, brushing several strands of red hair from her face. "Ginny, please..."  
  
* * *  
  
The wind whipped around her as she felt herself growing closer to her death. This was it.  
  
And just when shed given up all hope, she felt a pair of familiar arms surround her small, curled-up body, his arms piercing her sides, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain. Tears formed on to her already stained, pale cheeks, from the horror of the fall, her broken ribs, the relief of being caught all at the same time.  
  
She could barely hear Harry and Ron's cries for her. All she saw was Draco, and all she felt were his arms around her.  
  
And her ribs.  
  
Her tears increased as the pain was too much, causing the color to drain rapidly from her face and body, as she was most likely suffering from internal bleeding as well. She could feel her strands of hair that were plastered to her face from her tears being quickly removed by his swift, slender fingers. She clutched her fingers to his collar, sobbing into his chest, as her other hand clutched her side. Her body shook violently, reeking with pain and fear. "Draco.." She quietly whispered, yet winced as the words reverberated to her pained side.  
  
* * *   
  
"Shhh...." If she kept talking it would only hurt more, much more. Obviously, she was already in far too much of that.   
  
"You're okay, Ginny." He told her softly, in the process of flying down to the ground and over to Madam Prompfrey with the sobbing girl. Why the bloody hell was she way over there. The woman was trying to sprint, but it wasn't doing much good thanks to her... stature and so, it seemed it was up to Draco to get there fast enough.  
  
"What on Earth happened?"   
  
"Broken ribs." He replied calmly, not missing the flailing bodies of Harry and Ron flying toward him at about the same speed as Ginny had fallen. He rolled his eyes. "Smacked with a bludger." He took that time to shoot a glare at Goyle. "I caught her in mid-fall."  
  
"It's a good thing you did..." the woman mumbled, gently feeling around to see just what damage had been done. "Oh my... two broken..." She sighed, just before the screaming friend squadron appeared.  
  
Oh joy. "Move Malfoy!" came the cry of Ronald, followed by several more he couldn't place. Someone, though he couldn't quite place who, in the mob yanked him backwards to give Harry and Ron entrance to Ginny. With a growl and a swift punch to the nose. The problem was taken care of, Harry was shoved backwards and back he was.  
  
"Is she okay?!" The two asked in unison. Ron looked at Draco, shocked, before turning back to his sister, a moderately puzzled look about him.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny clutched Draco, along with her side as he gently hushed her. The wind's barreling gusts calmed as she neared the ground with a soft thud, causing her injuries to jolt with a vibration of pain. She could faintly hear Madame Pomfrey's small shoes making a soft pitter-patter footstep rhythm on the grass as she came towards the hurt redhead.  
  
She laid back as Draco gently set her down, and suddenly felt a jab in her side as Pomfrey continued to examine. Ginny's mouth opened suddenly to yelp in pain, yet she remained in silence, unable to speak, as she felt her vision going hazy. "Two broken bones..."  
  
She heard very faintly as her vision faltered and she felt herself escaping into oblivion. She felt wrapped in a black veil of nothingness. She was consumed into a dark and lone abyss, only caughtin her own thoughts, or lack there of.  
  
She felt her lashes flutter, once twice, making soft shadows on her colorless cheeks.  
  
Then she saw black. 


	5. Hospital Wing Occurances

Please note the Rating of this story has been raised to an R... this is because Cat can't seem to control herself ;) Naw, actually it's because I'm thinking it's not appropriate for the young'ns anymore :P Shield their eyes! :D  
  
And thank you SO much for your reviews. You guys rock my socks! :D  
  
Read on!  
  
~Much Love from Texas... and Oklahoma!~  
  
A day... a complete day. Draco couldn't believe this. It was insane... How long could one lay there with two broken ribs? It was freaking him out, to be completely honest, the way she just... lay there... so still... The only sign that she was still alive was the constant up and down movement of her chest, something that was closely monitored by the Slytherin.  
  
"You really should go dear."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"She might not be up for a good while."  
  
"Then I'll BE here a LONG WHILE."  
  
The medical woman shook her head and sighed, giving up. "Fine, Mr. Malfoy. Fine." He sighed softly and continued his long, seemingly never-ending watch over the redheaded girl. What if she DIDN'T wake up? What if the last thing she remembered about him was that if she came to him it'd be a mistake?   
  
No... She would wake up... She had to.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't NEED you, Weaselette. You may THINK I do..." She stood amidst the rain, her vision partly cloudy as she relived the scene with her tearful eyes.   
  
However, this time, all she could see was him, staring at her with those icy gray eyes of his, as if wanting to bore a hole through her very heart. Everything else was non-existent around them. No trees, no lake, no grass, nor sky. It was the two of them, lost in their own thoughts of each other and the deafening solitude of the evening.  
  
"I don't NEED you, Weaselette. You may THINK I do..." The words jabbed at her like a knife dripping with lies right into her side...  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she was awakened from the pain in her side. Her chocolate eyes blasted awake as her breathing increased, startled by her surroundings. She had opened them only to see a white ceiling above her, not her canopy in the dorm, not her familiar bedroom ceiling, but this foreign white one. Her breathing grew more rapid, her inhaling and exhaling raised her chest quickly as her heartbeat quickened.  
  
She tried to look about, but found that only made her newly healed ribs hurt even worse. She felt completely helpless and useless. She turned her head, tears pricking at the back of her brown eyes, as they fell onto the face of a worried Malfoy.  
  
* * *   
  
Draco sighed softly, resting his chin upon his arms. It seemed that the possibility of the girl not waking up was becoming more and more likely as time dragged on, seconds turning to minutes, minutes to hours... He'd been here so long... so long and gotten no response from her, not even when Potter had come to visit her, clutching her hand and whispering things to her as if she could actually hear his loving incantations. What a nerd.  
  
Her brother really hadn't been much help, staring at her in what he supposed was sheer horror. Hadn't he cared when Weasley had been taken into the chamber? He didn't remember a look so terrified upon his face then, but perhaps he couldn't see the pale look upon her face, couldn't see her flinch in her sleep, mumble things incoherently...   
  
Suddenly, the girl's breathing quickened. Draco perked up, lifting his head to see what was going on. Ginny's eyes had flown open as she frantically looked about the room. Her chest was going up and down so fast he was quite certain that she'd hyperventilate if she didn't calm down.   
  
Then... she looked at him. She stared straight back at him as he examined her carefully, uneasily moving to her side. "Not exactly what you'd hoped to wake up to, huh?" he asked quietly. "Potter and Ron went to eat..."  
  
* * *   
  
"Draco... I... uh..." She found herself tripping over her own words, unsure of what to say. She mildly heard an excuse of where Ron and Harry had trotted off to. She quickly noticed no one was at her bedside, save for Malfoy himself. How long had she been out? Had he spent the whole night there? Had he never left her side? The thought almost brought a smile to her lips. Almost.  
  
Her dream lurched back into her mind, causing her eyes to go a bit cold for a second. He had clearly stated he didn't need her. She needed to learn to accept that as it was, she continued to tell herself, almost like a broken record.  
  
Her thoughts then zoomed back to the recent events... she had fallen, and had he caught her? Why was she here? When had she gotten here? It was all so blurry now... she couldn't tell the days apart, nor the memories clearly. She sighed slowly and gradually, her breaths somewhat decreasing as she caught her wit's end and control of herself.  
  
She looked up to him, realizing she had started to say something, yet her thoughts had pulled on her. "I.. Uh..." She continued to stammer, resituating slightly so she propped up on her pillows, attempting to sit up. She flinched as her ribs still ached with a slight twinge of pain, yet no longer broken, thanks to Pomfrey and her magical hands and skills.  
  
She gave Draco a hesitant stare. What was she supposed to say? Why are you here, and by the way, thanks for saving my life? A mere thanks seemed somewhat... inappropriate and even less than satisfying. Yet, she found that was exactly what she appeared to be doing, wondering if those were even her words coming from her mouth. "Thank you... for..." She paused, unsure of what to say, "Everything." She finally summed it up in that simple word as she slowly slid her hand to take his across the mattress.  
  
* * *  
  
Yeah, she didn't want to see him. That was made quite obvious by the way she attempted to hide her shock at seeing HIM there rather than her beloved Harry Potter. It was depressing really; you save a girl's life, and she almost pouts when she realizes it was you and not her lover boy. Meh.  
  
The stammering went on, as he suspected it would, on and on. Perhaps he should just leave. It was obvious that staying here was doing nothing more than earning blank stares and foreign expressions. She didn't want him there. She didn't want him period. Why the hell WAS he here? Because he wanted her to want him there, and he'd thought that perhaps... perhaps there was the smallest shred of hope that she still did too...  
  
But... There wasn't, was there?  
  
He gazed down at her hand and sighed softly, unsure of what he was supposed to say. She was thanking him for saving her. Leave it to Weasley to make him feel guilty about saving someone's life. He should've let Potter do it. That way she'd be happy right now, wouldn't she? She'd have a huge smile upon her face, and her chocolate brown eyes would be dancing back and forth with delight as she hugged him tightly. Draco flinched. He didn't deserve that expression from her... Potter... Potter... He couldn't say he did either, but he did more so than him. Harry had saved her in the Chamber... a life or death situation.  
  
But, her reminded himself, he'd saved her from falling to her doom. Of course, one was much more treacherous and risky than the other, but they both dealt with saving her life, right? She wants Harry. Malfoy argued with himself. Let her have him if she wants him!  
  
"Harry couldn't get to you fast enough, so... you know." He smiled sheepishly at her. "I uh... Ginny... I..." He sighed and bowed his head, before smiling weakly at her once more. "I..." There was a pause. Wuss. He criticized himself. Pathetic wuss. "Hope you feel better."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny creased her brows for a moment, staring intently at Draco's reaction. He appeared to be debating with himself, the way his normal blank expression changed from relief, to disappointment, then hope, only to return to a semi-defeated regret. She gave him a kind smile as she extended her other hand to caress his jawbone with her fingertip, peering intensely into his gray gaze.  
  
Couldn't he understand? She didn't want "Potter." True, she once had. But Harry didn't make her go weak in the knees when she looked at him. Harry didn't hinder her thoughts night and day. And Harry certainly didn't kiss her the way she had with Draco. Her pale cheeks started to mildly flush at just the memory alone.  
  
"Well, I feel better now." She finally said, breaking the tensed silence between the two. There were so many unspoken feelings both were either afraid or too stubborn to admit, perhaps a mixture of both. She broke the eye contact between the two as she drifted her gaze down to their intertwined hands, causing her heart to jump slightly at the sight. How they molded so perfectly, fitting together to make one.   
  
The thought brought a soft smile to her pale lips as she softly ran her fingertips across his palm, then when a few mingled up his robe sleeve she caught sight of something. His forearms were badly bruised, multi-colored splotches making up the majority of his skin. She held back a gasp as she came across a jagged cut as well across his collar bone, "Did I, did I do that?" She asked, a worried, urgent flicker in her brown gaze, as she finally realized he had deep, dark circles underlying his gray, worried, eyes.  
  
"Did you stay here all night?" She finally asked, as her heart jumped, trying to reach for a hope that seemed to be untouchable.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's..." His voice caught in his throat as her hands began to wander across his bruised arms. He'd been successful in keeping them hidden from that obsessive-compulsive twit of a mediwizard they had, but obviously nothing was secret for long with dear Ginny. The bruises were dark, shades of blues, blacks, greens and purples that Draco would be perfectly fine with hiding from the rest of the world until they completely disappeared. Not to mention the fact that they hurt like hell when touched. "Good." He choked out finally.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything." He reassured her with a weak smile. Come on Malfoy... how did you... "It's from when I had to dive off my broom to catch the snitch." You know, while Ginny sat and hovered looking utterly bored. The thought still made him smirk slightly in triumph, defeating Potter in quite a few senses. Ah, the glory of it all. Where did the scratch come from, one might ask? Well, the lovely piece of jewelry resided currently in his robe pocket, where he had constantly fidgeted with it until she awoke.  
  
Well, so what if he had been there all night. It wasn't against the rules... Besides, Harry and Ron were snoring like a pig had taken over their forms, so it wasn't as though he could get much sleep anyway. (That's what he liked to tell himself, rather than to admit the fact that he was worried senseless.) "Well... Heh... Yeah." He admitted. "But it's no big deal..."  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny stared intensely at his bruises and the sliced cut at the base of his throat as he quickly thought of a lie to cover her, guilt, was it? She gave him a small smile as she lightly said, "I'm not stupid Malfoy. A little snitch and dive couldn't muster that much of an injury." She said, a lightening laugh flickering in her deep, chocolate eyes. She traced her finger softly across his forearm, then drew his sleeve back over it she laid her hands lightly by her side.   
  
She gave him a meek smile as he stuttered and brushed off the fact that he had stayed all night. "You must be tired, Draco." She finally said, patting the space on her bed for him to join her. She winced softly as a jab of pain erupted through her healing ribs, obviously angered by being disturbed and disheveled. She ignored it though, as a persistent grin leaped onto her red lips.  
  
She extended her small hand, as she met her eyes with his own, "Come rest a moment." She said innocently, yet her chocolate eyes flamed with a bit more intensity other than sleep.  
  
* * *   
  
Hmmm... Wasn't she supposed to be drowsy or something along those lines? He could've sworn that medicine was supposed to make her sleepy. That should have made her gullible! Apparently not... "I didn't mean that you were stupid!" he persisted, mentally kicking himself over and over again. "It's just that you... When you're worried you get this look. I hate that." He smiled sheepishly at her, before restraining the urge to flinch as her fingers once again moved across his darkened skin.  
  
Yes, the look she always got when Harry disappeared on one of his little escapades. What a moron. He didn't seem to realize that he always went looking for trouble. He couldn't just sit and wait for trouble to find him. Nooo he had to meet it dead on, no matter who got in the way. He proved that last year, dragging all his friends along with him and nearly getting them all killed. He was fifteen, not twenty-one with super-human strength. Luck couldn't last forever.  
  
Tired? One might say that. One might also say he was exhausted, hungry, and looked rather... not perky. "I don't know, Ginny..." he told her softly, catching her wince. What if he moved and hit her ribs. He could hurt her more... "Are you sure?"  
  
* * *   
  
"Of course you didn't." She said, quickly dismissing his defenses for the lie. She smiled as he appeared to be mentally distraught, causing an amused smile to wander subconsciously across her lips. She quickly wiped it away as she found his gaze, a crease of worry rippling through her expression as she caught sight of the tiredness in his eyes, the look of unhappiness practically consumed him.   
  
Her brows furrowed in concern as she softly outstretched her hand, "I'm positive, Draco, come here." She retorted, with a hint of command. As she waited for him to join her she gently allowed her frail fingers to creep to her collarbone to clutch her charm. When her hand hit only her bare skin her eyes darted about for a moment.   
  
Had her necklace fallen from her neck during the match? Had someone stolen it while she had slept? That necklace was her prized possession, her mother had given it to her when she had been accepted to Hogwarts and Ginny had never taken it off, until now. "Draco.." She hesitantly asked, "You wouldn't, by any chance, have seen a necklace of some type around here, have you?" She asked curiously, trying to act nonchalant about the matter.  
  
* * *   
  
With a soft sigh, Draco moved toward her, carefully watching for any signs of further flinching. If there was one single flinch, he was hopping out of that bed and hollering for Madame Promfrey. This was ridiculous, unsafe, not right. If something happened to her... Bloody hell. He stopped for a moment, then began again, seeing her wanting expression. Damn that face.   
  
His hand had just touched the linen sheets when she exclaimed, seemingly distraught, about the loss of her necklace. He looked blankly at her for a moment before realization set in and he began digging through his pocket. He'd just been fiddling with it! In a few seconds, he withdrew the item from his robes, smiling triumphantly. "This?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yes, the blasted thing that had so conveniently dug into his skin, leaving a disgusting mark. He could've had it healed, but wasn't in the mood to be pampered at the current moment. He was the pamper-er for today. Ginny needed it, after all, and the golden trio was nowhere in sight. The charm, held on by the golden chain, twirled slightly in his fingers, light bouncing off of its surface. "It dug into-Fell off your neck."  
  
* * *   
  
"Oh my, that's it!" She clutched it to her chest, and hurriedly put it on, clasping it behind her neck quickly. She smiled up at him, slowly acknowledging what he had been about to say. "You mean it..?" She paused, a terribly apologetic expression clouding her once lighthearted face. "I'm so sorry, Draco."   
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper as she diverted her hands as they laid lazily in her lap. "I've caused you so much trouble lately," She finally admitted, her confession not fully entailing just the previous accident. "More trouble than I'm worth, I'm afraid." She slowly added, biting down on her lower lip for support.  
  
Her ribs pulsated with pain as the reliever had fully worn off, yet Ginny appeared not to be aware of this. In fact, she felt unaware of everything around her except for Draco. "Draco, you can leave, if you want. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore." She said, trying to raise her eyes to meet his, but refrained as she felt a prickling feeling behind her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
* * *   
  
"No! No! Don't worry about it!" he exclaimed, sighing as she began to feel guilty. "It wasn't your fault, Ginny!" And it wasn't. He'd caught her at the wrong angle. It was all his fault, not hers. Nothing could possibly be the innocent Weasley's fault. "Don't be sorry."   
  
What was she going on about now? Causing him trouble? Causing more trouble than she was worth? How could she say that? How could she just assume that she wasn't worth anything to him? "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her with confused grey eyes. He gently sat down next to her, looking deep into her chocolate ones. "Do you really think you're a burden to me, Ginny?"  
  
She wasn't a burden... No, she was... salvation. She was what he looked forward to seeing every day in the Great Hall so he could keep his mind off of Pansy Parkinson. She was what he dreamed of at night. She was what he thought of when everything else was going wrong. "Honestly?"  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny furrowed her brows, mildly confused, as she disagreed with his statements. How could it NOT be her fault? She was the one that had been foolish enough to not make a break for the snitch. She had been the one that had so clumsily not seen the bludger hurdling towards her. It was she that had fallen from her broom. And she who had fallen into his arms, bruising him, and it was her necklace that had cut him. But no, it wasn't her fault?  
  
"Well yes.." She began, giving him an intense stare. "How could I not be?" She asked him, a bit baffled. "I cause a fist-fight between you and Potter, you're constantly either kissing me or telling me to go away, then I fall and I did injure you..." She quickly laid her hand on his to persist against any objections. "I'm sorry, but that sounds like quite horrid experiences to me, except for the kissing perhaps," She said lightly laughing, yet paused as she continued, "And I caused them all, Draco." Her expression darkened a bit as she withdrew her own hand from his, lightly tinkering with her necklace.  
  
She slowly turned her head to look out her window as the wind berated against the glass from the outdoors. She could see the tree's branches writhing in the wind, waving to and fro, the leaves causing mini whirlwind vortexes across the wilted, winter grass as the gusts persevered throughout the grounds.   
  
A hint of a smile played on Ginny's red lips as she gazed out the paned glass, yet returned to its somber state as she peered at Draco, waiting for him to come to his sense and agree with her, the inevitable, yet every fiber of her being still longed for him to want her just as much as she needed him.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ginny-" Draco sighed softly as he was cut off by her once again. That girl had spunk, sass, and knew what she wanted. She was stubborn, didn't care what others thought, and most certainly didn't conform to other's wants. Most of the time he found it rather intriguing, but now... now it was just getting in the way!   
  
True, the fist fight was because of her, but it wasn't her fault. It was stupid Pothead's, and he had to admit he rather enjoyed smashing the boy's jaw. It was so... lovely. Telling her to go away... that was because she'd left with him. That was because she'd said it as though it were all his fault, which she probably didn't even mean... As for falling, that much was HIS fault. He'd told Goyle to look alive, and what had he done? Smacked her with a bludger.   
  
"I'm guessing that means you want me to leave." He told her with a pathetic smile. "But, you see, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm stubborn as hell, and there is no way I'm leaving you." He met her eyes and paused. "You'll have to leave me."  
  
* * *   
  
She raised a brow at first as he refused to leave, a flicker of annoyance consuming her face, yet it quickly changed as she caught his eyes with her own. Didn't he realize what he was doing to her? She couldn't stand to be around him, if she couldn't have him.   
  
She played idly with her hands in her lap as she thought on his statement, then as an amused smile caught onto her lips, she said, "Well, you see, I'm Ginny Weasley. And I'm stubborn as hell, and I'm not going anywhere." She retorted, giving him a playful grin.  
  
She raised her frail hand to graze across his pale cheek just slightly, softly bringing her lips to his. All she wanted was to feel those lips on hers. That tingling feeling he placed in the bottom of her stomach. The warm sensation that consumed her whenever he touched her.   
  
She pulled back slowly, her hand still holding him at the nape of his neck as she sat back, wanting to gaze into his gray eyes. Her own brown pair searched and explored his expression as her other hand smoothly glided up his muscular arm, linking with the other hand that hid behind his neck. She kissed the corner of his mouth ever so lightly before slowly descending her back to the bed, pulling him down with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Would she really just get up and walk out of the hospital wing? Would she leave him there, staring at nothing, unsure of what the hell he was supposed to do now that she was gone. It was one thing for him to let her walk away when he was angry, but when he was perfectly calm... He wasn't sure he could do it, wasn't sure he could handle it.  
  
Draco's head snapped up as she spoke again, a hopeful look about him as he listened carefully to her every word. One can not begin to express the delight that welled up inside him, though he restrained from being... Hufflepuff-like as he sat there, a small smirk upon his face. Oh, hell yes. Hell. Yes. Life was good.  
  
She had touched him again... Did she realize that she was the first to be anything close to intimate with the one and only Draco Malfoy? The way she just kept touching him it seemed as though she were not new to this at all... She had had a good deal of boyfriends last year. What if he screwed up? Her lips attacked his at that moment, and so, he decided to put a hold on such thought processes.   
  
"Ginny..." he mumbled, following her downward. "You can't... you're hurt... I could hurt you..." Yet, that didn't seem to affect the way he suddenly began kissing her neck, down to her collarbone and back up to her earlobe.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny allowed a small gasp to escape her parted lips as he slid onto the bed with her, his lips softly exploring her neck and collar bone. She could feel his hot breath on her gentle skin, a blush began to creep onto her soft cheeks, a rosy shade beginning to invade her pale color. "Shh..." She whispered underneath her breath as he protested with his words yet followed with his gestures, causing a smile to erupt onto her lips.   
  
She raked her fingertips along his back, then tilting his chin back up with her finger, she clasped her lips to his. Trailing her tongue gently along the opening of his heated lips. Her body brimmed with his warmth, yet still hungered for more of his sweet taste, wanting to savor every kiss, every touch, every endearment.   
  
She tightly closed her eyes as she intensified the moment, dashing her tongue, fiercely amidst his own as if battling for attention. She meshed her mouth to his, molding to his every form, as she arched her back to push her chest into his muscular form. She feverishly raked her slender fingertips through his slicked-back, blond hair, now a bit disheveled and unruly with passion.   
  
She finally pulled back, placing her forehead against his, as she slowly opened her eyes, her breathing rapid, causing her chest to rise and fall quickly, she stared deeply into his once cold stare that now appeared to be warm and fierce. For her. She smiled at the thought as she twirled a finger through a stray strand of his hair, pushing it back into place as she slowly descended her lips to his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
One might say Draco was not in the most comfortable of positions. Ginny was hurt, yet seemed to be quite alright attacking him with sudden bouts of passion, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. One minute she was asking him to leave, and the next, snogging him senseless. Not that he minded. Oh no, he rather adored snogging, but what of Ginny's well-being?  
  
What was that running along his lips? Oh yes, that would be Ginny's tongue. Self-control was wearing thin for our dear Drakey-kins. He IS of the male gender after all, and everyone knows what a difficult time they have with controlling themselves, particularly when someone of the FEMALE gender is... well... doing what Ginny was.   
  
Did he mention that the lovely tongue of Miss Weasley had oh-so-quaintly dived into his mouth? One might say it was rather odd (himself included) that Ginny would miraculously turn from moaning in pain to well... moaning in pleasure. (Once again) ... not that he minded.   
  
"You are..." he paused, taking in a few deep breaths. "Amazing..." He gently pushed her away from him and smiled softly. "But... you're hurt."   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny smiled up at Draco as he told her she was amazing, a slight blush appearing on her already flushed cheeks at the compliment. Yet her expression became cloudy as he pushed her down, causing her head to fall back against the cushioned, prepared pillow, ready to catch her as he pulled away. She softly shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her disappointment and act nonchalantly as she replied, "Yes, I suppose so," suddenly enthralled with her fingernails.  
  
Her urgent, chocolate eyes darted upwards as she felt a distant clanking of heels onto the tiled floor and with one gentle push she heaved Draco from her bed just as Madame Pomfrey rounded to Ginny's bedside, placing her palm on Ginny's forehead. "My, my dear, you're burning up." Pomfrey said, gently clicking her tongue in disappointment as she handed Ginny another potion to drink to, 'relieve her whining groans,' as she had earlier stated. Ginny blushed as Pomfrey commented about her heated body, then as Ginny explained about her drowsiness and pain, Madam had given her a pleasant smile, widening her plump cheeks before giving Ginny's hair a soft pat and heading out the door.  
  
As soon as Ginny was sure Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot, the redhead heaved herself over to look on the floor beside her, only to come face-to-face with the lovely, Draco. "Erm, sorry about that.." Ginny apologized, a nervous laugh escaping her. "Are you.. All right?" She finally asked, attempting to mask a slight giggle.  
  
* * *  
  
Aw... That look of disappointment was back again. He hated that. It was perfectly obvious what she wanted, and yet he couldn't give it to her, not without risking her being hurt more. If she got hurt any worse, particularly by his accord, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. Of course, Ginny didn't seem to understand it that way. Damn it all.   
  
Draco almost let out a yelp of surprise, being shoved off the bed like he was. Honestly... girls got so upset sometimes! He sighed softly, gazing up at the ceiling as the familiar voice of the wretched Madame Pomfrey filled the air. Dear God! Did she have to ruin everything!? What if they had been in mid-snog when she walked in?! He didn't want to think about that, not at all. The woman was obsessive compulsive! A delicate smirk formed on his face as he heard her comment on how warm she was. Oh yes, he'd made her warm. That was a lovely bragging right... not that he would tell anyone.   
  
"You... are..." He sighed. "Unbelievable, woman, unbelievable." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I think I'll just hang down here for a while, okay?" His head hurt...  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stared down at Draco, an amused smile across her lips. "Well, I couldn't very well allow Pomfrey to see you hovering over me, snogging me senseless," she replied curtly. "And I can't very well say you didn't deserve it." She said, smiling innocently. "YOU pushed ME away first, Malfoy." She teased, as she slowly slid from her bed, wearing her white, cotton nightgown.  
  
She peered down at him for a moment, trying to stifle a soft laughter. He may have pushed her aside the more she ached for him, but this sight was well worth it. She finally caught her wits end as she extended a small, frail hand to help him up. She then pulled back as he commented about staying down there. "Well, suit yourself.." She replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. She stepped over him to climb up onto her bed, rustling the sheets as she crawled back underneath her covers.   
  
The medicine started seeping into her more then she thought possible, her eyelids growing heavy as she slipped into a dream. She dreamed of Draco's sweet lips on hers, and nothing else. She could almost taste his sweet savor with her tongue; it was so real.   
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah, that was for your well-being, not for revenge of some sort." He retorted matter-of-factly, sighing as her hand teased him and then quickly withdrew. Ginny was just being downright evil, and she knew exactly what she was doing. He was a rather bad influence on her, wasn't he? Hmmm... He'd have to remember to be innocent around her, for he was ruining her goodness... People would get suspicious.   
  
"I will, thank you."   
  
He watched her feet disappear from his line of vision and the sheets move beside him. Yes, he could stay down here for a good while. It was much more comfortable than that damnable chair he'd been in for a good twelve hours or so, save bathroom breaks and when the Weasley family had piled in, looking positively dumbfounded by the fact that their little girl could be in such a state.  
  
He smirked softly, going into his own array of thoughts. They'd been even more shocked to find out who had caught her, oh yes they had. Her father kept on saying how it was surely a mistake and that someone else with blonde hair must have done so. Yes, he'd done it, and they couldn't stand the fact. It was so bloody wonderful.  
  
With a soft sigh, the boy pulled himself to his feet, looking over at his redheaded angel, fast asleep. Draco smiled weakly, slipping right next to her, so that his body molded around hers. Mmm... So warm... 


	6. Confessions of a Redhead

Wowza. I would like to give a shout out to our favorite reviewer, Dream-Siren. She's attacked our story with reviews, our AOL with messages, and our hearts with warm and fuzzy feelings. XP Thanks a bunch, love!  
  
Anyway! On we go! :D   
  
~Much Love from Texas... and Oklahoma~  
  
Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he scurried along the damp, cold corridors of Hogwarts. He hadn't slept well all night, worried about Ginny; and the way she stared at Malfoy. Why would she cling to the evil, greasy-haired bastard in the first place? The way she barely whispered his name, as if it were an endearment, plainly sent shivers of disgust throughout his body, causing him to shudder. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to be in the scrawny arms of that jerk. Sure, Ginny may be a pest, and an annoying one at that, especially when she continually droned on about Harry, however, that made him no less of a big brother.   
  
He softly pushed open the infirmary door, careful not to wake any, as he stepped into the dimly lit room. He could faintly make out a figure lying in a bed, most likely Ginny, causing him to softly smile, relieved his sister was being well taken care of, however, why he would assume less in the hands of Pomfrey, was beyond him. He quietly closed the door behind him, and began approaching her bed, and as he did, a look of distress crossed his urgent brown eyes. By the time he reached the foot of her bed, which had only taken him a few lengthy steps for his lanky build, he spotted his innocent, baby sister, in the arms of that rat bastard, Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * *   
  
One might say Draco slept uncomfortably that afternoon. One might also say that he was a mudblood, had dyed his hair blue on his own accord, snogged Parkinson, and failed his potions exam. (In other words, they'd be lying through their teeth.) It had quite possibly been the most comfortable sleep he'd ever endured. Ginny's lovely body heat provided a wonderful source of warmth when mixed with his own. Her hair was bloody soft, so soft that he kept running his fingers through it unconsciously in his sleep. The bed was an incredible difference when compared with the uncomfortable chair he'd been sitting in all day, nice and soft, comfy and just right for someone who hadn't slept in at least twelve hours.  
  
However, the dear boy's sleep was all too soon interrupted. He was pulled out of his heavy sleep by the loud footsteps of none other than Ronald Weasley, though he didn't realize this, and didn't care much for any visitors at the moment. Pompfry was the only person he thought of in his drowsy state that would enter. Surely she wouldn't do a thing about it. Perhaps she might coo and say how adorable or how unlikely, but such did not happen. He noticed this immediately and calmly opened his eyes to see a furious-looking older brother before him.  
  
Oh bloody hell.  
  
"Weasley..." he said calmly, tightening his grip slightly around Ginny. "Can I help you?"  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny was enthralled in her own peaceful slumber, what with Draco's blessed fingers raking continuously through her fire red locks, feeling his blissful body heat coursing with her own, it was all too heavenly to be true. And her graceful brother did just that.  
  
She suddenly felt Draco's hands clamp tighter around her small waist, causing her chocolate eyes to open slowly, her lashes fluttering a few times as she mumbled coherently, something about him smashing her ribs. She pulled back from him, and slowly diverted her attention to where he was looking, only to spot the last person she would probably have liked to have seen at the moment. "R-r-ron, What are you doing here?" She managed to sputter out, pulling her covers up closer to her, why was unknown, for she wasn't nude, but just merely seemed like a correct action. She remained in Draco's arms, yet her frame became somewhat rigid, and lost its previous heat.  
  
Ron stared down at the two, a look of pure disgust on his blushing face, embarrassed to see these two in such an intimate manner, yet his lip curled in disgust as he continued staring. "Yes, you can help me, Malfoy." He began, not tearing his cold stare from Ginny's small frame. "You can take your sniveling hands off of my sister."   
  
"Ron, don't-" Ginny began, yet was cut off as she saw him extracting his wand from his coat pocket as he pointed it to Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Mmm... wasn't this just touching? He was caught red-handed, cuddling dear Ginny Weasley by her older brother. Honestly, it could have been worse. He could've walked in on their snogging session, but he hadn't. Perhaps there really WAS a God out there. Well, if there was, obviously he felt as though he'd been gracious enough and was allowing the wrath of hell to descend upon the pair. How lovely.  
  
"Weasley, I do believe you should point that thing elsewhere." He replied calmly, remembering not to be a total prat to him. He was Ginny's brother, and from what he'd seen, they were fairly close. The whole utter hate toward each other thing did have a mild effect on their relationship, didn't it? Darn it all.  
  
"And you really do make it seem as though she's not happy to be here." She looked perfectly happy to Draco. Was it not obvious to her dear brother? Or perhaps he just didn't want to believe it. That was the most obvious choice. "Or WAS until her brother came into the room, storming about like a madman and ordering me to remove myself from her."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat perfectly still for a moment, wincing slightly from the pain Draco caused onto her ribs as his grip didn't falter around her. Or was it from the tension she could have felt in the air, that was able to be cut and served with jam? Perhaps a bit of both.  
  
"Ron, quit being a git, and lower your wand." She said, a bit annoyed, yet her brother obeyed, rarely did she use that tone. "What were you planning on doing, causing yourself to throw-up slugs for hours on end again?" She asked teasingly, attempting to make light in the situation. Yet she stopped as she saw the hurt expression on Ron's face. She bit her tongue and mentally kicked herself as she slowly slid from under the covers and Draco's iron-clad grasp around her waist. She sat on the edge of her bed, sitting up, softly clutching her side. Her ribs' aching pain had returned. Damn it all.  
  
Ron stared at his sister, his jaw half-way hanging open as she openly insulted him in front of his arch-rival. For all he knew, merely hours ago, she was cursing him, herself. Now, she flew to his defense at the slightest whisper. Ron took a step closer to his sister, attempting to ignore the presence of the Malfoy boy as he stared down Ginny. "What were you doing here with him?"  
  
"What does it look like I was doing?"  
  
Ron dismissed her sarcastic tone, and continued with his third degree. "No, with HIM." He pointed dramatically at Draco.  
  
"I believe HE has a name." She said pleasantly, appearing to somewhat enjoy the mocking.  
  
Ron's nostrils flared as he narrowed his eyes at Ginny. "I don't want you to ever see him again."  
  
"Ron!" she protested. Fully enraged at this command, she stood, which quite didn't help her small build much but made her look much more defiant. "I can't!"  
  
"And why the hell not, Ginny?" He demanded, his eyes growing redder with the Weasley temper.  
  
"Because..." She began, biting her lip, for she knew the answer, yet was afraid to admit it. "Because..."  
  
"What, because what, Ginny?" Her brother was growing more demanding by the second, causing Ginny's nerves to go haywire.  
  
"Because I love him!" She finally blurted out, clapping her hand over her mouth as soon as she had proclaimed the words. A lone tear found its path down her pale cheek as her pent-up frustration was relieved in these simple three words.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco was mildly surprised at the tone she used with her brother. He hadn't thought she'd actually LEAVE, but he most certainly hadn't expected her to tease him... not in front of him at least. Perhaps if he hadn't been in the room such would've seemed likely, but he, Draco Malfoy, was sitting right there, smack dab between the two, and Ginny was defending HIM. He was quite certain he'd never been happier in his entire lifetime.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but gave up as one of the fiery redheads interjected over and over again. Ginny's face had taken on one of frustration, and Ron's of utter anger. He looked as though he were going to pop, the way his ears continued to darken their shade of red as time went on. However when Ginny stopped in the middle of her explanation, his focus did not linger from her face, her chocolate eyes. ...She was hesitating. It wasn't that she didn't know why. No... she didn't want to say why...   
  
'Because I love him!'  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat as he continued to stare at her, eyes not widened in surprise as one might suspect. Rather, they were calm, searching for something, though not sure of what across her distraught features. Quietly he rose to his feet and to her side. "Don't cry." He said softly, wiping her falling tear. The boy turned around to face Ron, fully prepared for whatever creative hex he could come up with. He stood silently, calmly, looking straight into Weasley's eyes with an unreadable expression.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron's jaw dropped at Ginny's confession, utterly baffled. How could she love him, of all people?! He would have preferred her to have fallen for that blubbering Goyle that had been so thick-headed to catapult her from her broom than... Malfoy. Just the mere name was like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. He opened his mouth to protest when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He didn't back up as Draco came between the two, brushing the tear from Ginny's cheek, he obviously cared for her. Even the stubborn Ron could see that.  
  
Ron's face slowly turned from its previous crimson, to the usual pale color it harbored as he gazed down at his shoes, his wand hanging loosely from his fingers at his side. When he finally gazed up, he found himself locking his brown eyes with those of the conniving, evil Malfoy's gray pair. He tightened his grip on his wand momentarily, before finally succumbing, and sticking it in his back pocket. He teetered hesitantly on his shoes, as he peered around the room, finally landing on Malfoy's face uncomfortably. He looked over at his sister, it was apparent she was hopelessly in love with the boy. Damn.  
  
"I want you to take care of her. She's the only sister I got." He shrugged his shoulders as he left the room, staring at his shoes the entire time, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.  
  
* * *  
  
His face was starting to lose its reddened color... Draco noticed that right off. Either he had given up, or he had yet begun to fight. One could never tell with the unpredictable Weasleys... well... when they were unpredictable, which seemed to be no so frequent with Ronald. Ginny, on the other hand, she was completely unpredictable, which was one of things that attracted him to her. One moment she was innocent little Weaslette, and the next she was snogging him senseless. Ah yes, he liked that side of her... very much.  
  
Ron gave in. He couldn't believe it had come so easily. They had been archrivals for God knows how long, and he was just going to let Ginny reside in the arms of someone he hated more than anyone in the entire universe. Perhaps Ron was a bit more unpredictable than he gave him credit for.   
  
"Of course..." he replied as Ron left the room, looking rather defeated... so very defeated.  
  
Draco then turned to Ginny. "Did you- What you said-"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny watched her brother's face as he spoke to Draco, his words echoing in her ears like silent yells. Was he... was he honestly letting her do this? Surely not.. And yet, before she had time to think, she watched her brother's lanky build disappear down the corridor. And she remained silent, staring after him, until she heard the door swing shut, echoing throughout the high-ceilinged room, announcing his departure.  
  
She only ripped her gaze from that damned door when Draco spoke to her. She turned around, softly blushing. She had said that in the randomness of the moment, not exactly thinking over her words, mulling them over in her mind, as she usually did. No, she had just blurted it out, not particularly caring or thinking of the repercussions her words would make. But, he certainly had.  
  
"Yes, but.." She began, did he want her to mean them? He had made it clear he didn't need her, but, oh come on.. Was she still really believing that? Surely not. "I'm sorry.." She finally said, hoping that prevented any damage. She liked the way things were, and knew that he would leave in a heartbeat if any L-words were spoken. That's just the way he was.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco continued to watch her curiously as she stared back at him, looking as though she had no idea what to say. Was it really such a difficult question? Did she mean it or not? She either said to make Ron leave the two of them alone, or she really did. But which of these it was, he didn't know. She did, but contrary to popular belief, he was not a mind-reader, a Seer, or anything of the sort.  
  
"Well?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his voice before she uneasily responded with yes.   
  
He didn't know what to say. What did one say in a situation such a this. 'Oh, dear God get away from me!' wasn't an option. And neither was 'I love you too, Ginny!' He stared at her silently, hearing the words I'm sorry spill forth from her lips. Why was she always sorry? Sorry meant she wished she could take it back. Why? Why did she want to take it back?  
  
"Don't be sorry. Ever." He said quietly, wrapping his muscular arms about her. "Please?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny raised her eyes to his as he spoke, then buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. This was they way she liked it. And this was where she felt safe. She felt as if she could travel to Merlin and back with those muscular arms around her, without even breaking a sweat. Invincible.  
  
As he pleaded with her she simply nodded her head against his skin, unsure of what to say. So, now what? 'I love you..' and the correct response would be.. 'I love you, too..' Right? She was thankful her face was buried underneath his, hiding her face of disappointment he so hated to see.  
  
Okay, so he didn't love her. She could live with that. It hurt like hell. But she could live with it.  
  
She slowly glided her hands up his arms and onto the nape of his neck, taking in his scent of freshness.. And pine needles. How odd, yet refreshing, and caused her to burn for him. She sighed in contempt, allowing her eyelids to close softly, as she remained quiet, unwilling to break the mutual silence.  
  
* * *  
  
A nod. A nod was good, though he had a feeling she wasn't really listening. She'd probably say she was sorry the next day, or whenever she saw that blasted line across his chest. She'd probably say she was sorry for ever thinking of loving him soon enough. Oh, how he would dread such a day... but he knew it would... Ginny Weasley wasn't known as Draco's lover. She was known as his enemy, and eventually that would take effect... Eventually nothing would exist between the two of them but hatred... just as it had been before...  
  
So why did he bother? Why did he lead himself into what could only become pain and loneliness worse than he'd ever experienced in his lifetime? He didn't know, but he didn't honestly care. Ginny, his Ginny, was residing in his arms. Ron had seen them and done nothing. Harry... Harry was still a problem as was the rest of the entirety of the school... But he could learn to deal with it... He thought...  
  
He didn't know what to say to her. She was so... perfect... just standing there with her arms about his neck. It was an incredible feeling, to know that he, Draco Malfoy of all people, held this girl's heart in his hands... incredible and terrifying at that. "Ginny..." he said softly. "I need you to promise me something."  
  
* * *  
  
Did it have to end so soon? Not just the silence, but.. Everything. Them, this, her and Draco. Why did it all have to come to such an abrupt halt? She knew she could never feel whole again in anyone else's arms, and yet, she also knew, she would have to say good-bye sooner or later, and by his words, obviously sooner.  
  
His words rounded in her ears as she braced herself for the inevitable. The curt good-bye, the final farewell, the 'see ya laters' that would unavoidably turn to harsh glares and uttered insults. That was how it was meant to be, wasn't it?  
  
She pulled back from him hesitantly, willing herself to look him in the eyes as he told her to get lost. "Anything.." She softly replied, her voice inescapably crackling as she spoke, unwilling to allow him to see her cry. Again.  
  
* * *  
  
He smiled weakly at her as she agreed to promise him "anything" in a rather cracked voice. She trusted him that much? He was happy yet surprised and moderately confused all at the same time. It was unusual... for him to feel anything, let alone an assortment of things toward anyone. Ah, the things romance could do to a person!   
  
"I know this is sort of... well... something you may not want to promise, but..." He sighed softly and took her hands in his.  
  
"Ginny, I need you to promise me that you won't believe the things people start to say about me..." It was inevitable that the second word got around every living and breathing soul in Hogwarts would be attempting to separate the two, most of them for Ginny's sake, and a few of the Slytherins for the 'pride' of their house. "And... I know that's a hell of a lot to ask, but..."  
  
Another sigh. This was beginning to get rather annoying, really. "And... there's one more thing." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't ever take back those words..."  
  
* * *  
  
That was definitely not what she had expected to here. Adios, Au Revoir, Don't let the door hit'cha where the good lord bit'cha, maybe ..but not this. Her brows furrowed together atop the bridge of her nose as he took her hands in his.  
  
Don't believe what others say? What WOULD they tell her? That perhaps he'd given in and rushed off to sweep Pansy off her feet. Hah, fat chance. That maybe he didn't have feelings for her anymore? Well, she knew he didn't love her, but she knew the way his features tightened when she touched him, and she knew the tingle she sent down his spine, and that was good enough for her.   
  
"I wouldn't want to." She gently responded as she glided the pad of her thumb affectionately over his bottom lip.  
  
She may not have known him too long, but she knew the way his eyes heated up when she caressed his cheek. She knew that when she teased him he just craved more of her. She knew that when she clasped her arms around his neck he felt heavenly. She knew the gentle curve of his chin and the way his cheeks blushed when they kissed. She knew the silky patterns his strands took on. And she knew, that no matter what, they'd each have a place in each other's hearts forever and always.  
  
~End Chappie~  
  
Yes, we sadly realize that it's shorter than the previous chappie but it's DARN CUTE! :D 


	7. Draco's Surprise

Heh. Yes. This would be a very official R rating because once again Cat couldn't control herself to a greater extent however. R for sex. Yes, hide the children's eyes! The story will be rated R from here on out because of this chappie so we're terribly sorry to all our readers who don't like this sort of thing ;) If you don't wish to witness such there will be a note telling you when to stop in your reading :D  
  
Much Love From Texas... and Oklahoma  
  
~Ash and Cat  
  
She was staring at him again. She was ALWAYS staring at him. It was one thing to occasionally glance over and quickly look away as you met each other's gaze, but she didn't look away. No, she just stared... and stared... and stared... as though she had nothing better to do. He couldn't take much more of this! It was ungodly!  
  
Not only was it staring but it was staring at Draco Malfoy. How did he know it was Draco? He knew it was Draco because she got that same damnable look on her face that she always had when Draco was around. When they walked together in the hallway, when they sat together outside, when they were about to snog each other as they always seemed to be doing... He hated it. Oh, how he hated it.  
  
Harry coughed and waved his hand in front of the redhead's face. "Giiiinny... You in there?" he teased playfully, a broad smile forming on his face now that his jaw was healed. (Madame Prompfry had given in after his continuous whining and just healed the darn thing.) "You look like you're dead."  
  
* * *  
  
How could she look dead when she felt so alive? The feelings Draco gave her were almost unbearable, causing her to either brim with happiness or soar with love. She could barely contain herself as the days went on.  
  
And once again, there she was, chin in palm, elbow on table, staring longingly after her Draco, as they stole affectionate glances every so often, each one causing her stomach to lurch more than the last.   
  
"What, I'm sorry, did you say something Harry?" Ginny innocently asked as she reached for the pepper, finally tearing her eyes from that hypnotizing gray pair. She hadn't been able to think clearly since that day in the infirmary. Scratch that. Since that Quidditch match. No, scratch that as well, since that blasted day in the halls, when Potter had so stupidly gotten his jaw broken. Yes. Then.  
  
Anything she saw reminded her of Draco, everything that was said detoured back to him in some way, shape or form. She just couldn't help it. She assumed that was just what love did to you.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sighed in defeat as she finally came out of her trance-like state, reaching for the pepper. When she did so, she looked as though it pained her to do such! This was unbelievable! Ridiculous! Down right stupid! Draco Malfoy, the Muggle-born hating, Gryffindor-teasing, self-centered, bastard had earned Ginny's undying affection, and he couldn't earn so much as a conversation.  
  
Damn. It. All.  
  
"Yes... actually..." he said, trying to remain calm. "I said that other people do exist in the world besides Malfoy, though you seem to think along those lines." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you bother with him, Ginny! He's a bastard, and you know it! How can you think he's changed because of a few snogs?!"   
  
Couldn't she see that's all Draco wanted? He was using her! It wasn't right! It wasn't fair!  
  
"He's just using you! Can't you see that?" His voice was raised, earning the attention of several members of the Gryffindor table. "Everyone else can but you!"  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny narrowed her chocolate eyes briefly at Harry as he ranted and raved before her. He was being such a baby. How could she had ever thought to like him? He was acting like a child that couldn't get his way, therefore, he chose to whine and pout about it. As he had been doing for the past few days since she had left the hospital wing.   
  
"Are you quite done?" She impatiently asked, as she saw out of the corner of her eye, Ron placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulders, as if to say, 'give it up man..' And rightfully so, she thought to herself, excusing herself from the table as she threw her napkin onto her finished plate.   
  
She had planned to perhaps begin her potions essay for Snape, then practice a few transfiguration spells that McGonagall had given them. She also had hope to perfect that recent charm and.. ah hell, who was she fooling? All she had planned or thought of was Draco and well, Draco.   
  
She smiled in spite of herself as her chocolate eyes danced across the Slytherin table only to land on that beautiful blond. She slowly slid her way through the glares of his fellow Slytherins, not tearing a second glance from his stare until she stood before him. She extended her hand, lightly to caress his chin as she whispered, "Are you ready to go?" Ignoring the penetrating stares she received from his so-called 'friends.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Drakey!" Dear God he hated that voice. He hated the person it belonged to, and he hated everything relating to the person it belonged to. Pansy Parkinson. The mere mention of her name was enough to make him shudder or cringe. "Drakey! Don't ignore me!" Oh, and why not? He was doing just fine, focusing on a certain Weasley across the room, grinning slyly to himself every time their eyes locked.  
  
"What are you staring at?" the fat girl demanded, following his gaze. "It's that WEASLEY girl, isn't it!" she shrieked. Draco simply ignored her more. "How can you love her?! You're supposed to love ME!" Another roll of the eyes was earned.  
  
"For God's sake, Parkinson, leave me alone." The girl's lower lip trembled as she shot a dangerous glare in Ginny's direction.   
  
"You'll be sorry, Drakey." But Draco wasn't listening, for Harry Potter had suddenly began to shout about something, earning a rather angered face from Ginny. He sighed and shook his head. Potter kept trying, really he did. Even though Draco had been so kind as to avoid him as best as he could, he still managed to be a pain in the arse. He didn't understand the term 'sod off' or so it seemed.   
  
Soon, Ginny was walking in his direction, earning a blink of surprise. She was coming over to his table? Didn't they usually just meet at the entrance? Oh, he did hope his table members would be halfway decent, but the odds weren't very high. He gently grabbed her hand as he stood up with a smile. "Yeah. Come on." Aaand... the jaws of many a Slytherin simply dropped to the floor.   
  
"What was all that about with Potter?"   
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh, nothing." she responded, dismissing Harry's whines with a flick of her hand, the other clutched tightly to Draco's as she attempted to avoid the glares of death the Slytherins sent her; their eyes like cold daggers, arched painfully into her back as they exited the Great hall, hand in hand, much to his house's disapproval.  
  
As soon as the heavy doors swung behind them, echoing a heavy thud throughout the deserted corridors, Ginny pinned him against the cold, stone walls with her lips. Her red pair steaming onto his, her mouth meshed to his skin, trailing to his neck, then back again to meet his supple lips. She allowed her hands to roam freely over his chest, arms, and back into his nicely slicked back hair not that it would remain that way if he stayed within Ginny's merciless hands, pent-up with unfurled passion.  
  
She pulled back, gazing into his gray gaze, her own chocolate brown gems glistening with a fiery glaze. Her lips twitched to feel his once more.. You see, our poor Ginny had been suffering a dreadful malady. It appeared that any distance between the two's lips was excruciating for our dear redhead, except for that sweet moment after the release of passion, that was okay.. But nothing too great.  
  
She smiled innocently at him before bringing her lips to meet his, meeting him with a more soft, gentle kiss than before.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco let out a rather loud gasp of surprise as he was shoved against the wall. Merlin, Miss Innocent Weasley certainly knew what she wanted, didn't she? Honestly, people continually talked about how he was 'using her', but if anything, she'd be using him, the way she frequently attacked him with bouts of passion which, mind you, he most certainly didn't mind.   
  
"Hello to you too." He said with a laugh, before being overcome with Ginny. His arms wrapped around her back, pushing her closer to him as they kissed, continuing to do so as her lips fell to his neck, earning a soft moan. The tips of his fingers managed to worm their way up to the nape of her neck, twirling about in the strands of fiery hair. He nearly let out a whimper as she pulled away from him, leaving his hair tousled as it was and his eyes showing his craving for more.  
  
Thankfully, she didn't stray long and her lips connected with his once again, much gentler, to his slight displeasure. No, no... she'd started this. She'd have to finish it. With a sly grin he pulled away from her, securely grasping her by the waist and turning around so that it was she against the wall.   
  
"Much better." And the lovely snogging continued.  
  
* * *  
  
Mmm... nothing sweeter then the taste of his lips, she had to admit. She also couldn't resist the smile that erupted across her passion-swollen lips as he allowed a soft moan to escape from his tempting lips. Oh yes. She was good.  
  
She would have let out a small yelp when he smashed her body against the stony walls, turning the tables on her, if he hadn't silenced her with his own lips. He forcefully applied pressure to her tender pair, yet she retaliated with as much passion her frail build could muster, lavishing her petite fingertips to any extremity. From his chest, to his abdomen, up to his shoulders, down his forearms, yet unmistakably, always ended up raking through his strands every time. She could feel the rush she provided for him underneath the tingling touch of her fingers as they scampered across his soft skin, her own blushing from head to foot as their tongues battled amongst each other in the fit of passion.  
  
She pulled back, a satisfied smile across her face as she teased him, "And what would you do if your adoring Pansy happened to show up now?" She asked, affectionately kissing his hairline, only to peer behind as she did so. Well, speak of the devil.. As the fat wench appeared from the previous corridor a non-too-happy scowl placed upon her plump cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye, catching the scowl of a certain Miss Parkinson. The classic Malfoy smirk took over his facial features once again. Let's see, if Pansy was to show up just then as she so politely had, what would he do? Well there were a few things he'd currently like to do, though he had a feeling Ginny might kill him if he even attempted such stunts.  
  
"Oh... I don't know." He drawled, staring down at her. "Perhaps... This..."  
  
He kissed Ginny playfully on the cheek. "And... perhaps... this..." He grinned and gave her a soft kiss, much to Pansy's horror. "Oh... and we can't forget this..." With surprising grace he swooped Ginny up into his arms so that one rested under her knees and the other supported her back. "Because we most certainly will need some privacy."  
  
That said, he walked right past Pansy, Ginny in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny partly blushed as he kissed her on the cheek in front of Pansy, then when he continued with a soft one to the lips, she was sure she'd never been a deeper scarlet, and yet he continued to pick her up as if she were a bride and trample her out there right under Pansy's bitter nose, surprisingly, much to Ginny's enjoyment.  
  
She casually wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the deep corridor, as if it were the most natural and everyday thing she'd ever done, attracting a few awkward and curious, perhaps baffled, stares by innocent passersby and straggling students, no doubt tongues would be wagging in mere moments, but she wasn't too worried about that right now.  
  
"So where are we off to?" She queried, her chocolate eyes twinkling momentarily in a gaze of mischief and curiosity as she stared up at him adoringly. Her brows furrowed in certain surprise and wonder as he led her out the back, corridor halls, out into a vast field, she was sure she'd never been to before, as she turned to look at him, giving him another curious glance.  
  
* * *  
  
Ah yes, that felt positively lovely. And it felt even better when he heard the aggravated growl of Pansy, followed by a series of loud thumps. Obviously she was heading back down to the dungeons. Good for her. She knew when she wasn't wanted, though she did teeter over the edge rather... constantly. In fact, he was rather surprised that she'd given up so easily. It wasn't very like her, really.  
  
He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rolled his eyes at the stares they received. No doubt word would be flown straight to Ron in about ten seconds. It really wouldn't take long. It was times like these that he was happy as hell that Ron had seen them together earlier. It made life... better... so much better...  
  
"You'll see." He told her, a glint in his eye as he continued on, marveling at the light weight of Ginny Weasley. Was she anorexic or what? This girl surely hadn't eaten in weeks with how light she was... He made a mental note to watch what she ate carefully. Starving angels were certainly no good. "I used to come out here a lot... to think and... stuff." He grinned and gently set her down on the grass, conjuring a nice blanket for them to sit upon, then picked her up again, dragging the blanket behind until he reached his final destination.  
  
Setting her down so that she couldn't see the wonderful view behind her, Draco laid out the blanket and took a gander himself. The lake looked beautiful, reflecting the light from the sun, now setting. Yes, dinner had ended and soon the day would as well. "Now... you might not like it as much as I'd hope, but pretend you do, okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
She sighed in disappointment as he prolonged the agony in telling her where this adventure's destination lied. She simply gingerly swung her legs to and fro as she leaned her cheek against his chest, able to feel his heartbeat, and yet she was positive she'd never heard a more beautiful sound. She could smell his scent as it wafted through the breezes. Such a heavenly scent it was, too.  
  
Before she noticed, he was settling her on the grass, yet he hardly allowed her to catch her balance before she was in his arms once more, her back to the 'surprise' he had for her. She raised a brow as his voice trailed off, mentioning what all he did up here, unsure if she exactly wanted to know.  
  
She rolled her eyes as he told her not to think too big of it as she turned her head to gaze out at the landscape. She lost her breath somewhere in between the turn and the setting sun. Her chocolate eyes took in everything the brimming nature had to offer. The gentle wave of the charming branches as soft breezes blew by; the beautiful colors of the sunset, merging to make one, yet distinct for each to be an individual; it was all so breathtaking and fresh, like Draco.  
  
She turned to him, a small smile on her face, yet her eyes spoke for her as she remained silent. She slowly entwined her own small fingers within his long, slender ones as she softly uttered, "It's beautiful." not tearing her eyes from his own.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh, who was good? He was good. He was damn good.   
  
He watched her expressions change from mild annoyance to shock, from shock to awe, from awe to the current loving expression that now stared him back in the eye. Ginny liked it. She honest to God actually LIKED it. This was wonderful, positively brilliant. Man, he should take up a career in this field... the... romantic occurrence field. Yeah. That'd work.  
  
"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." He replied, his voice softer than its usual tone as his hand gently grazed along her cheeks, now slightly flushed from the chill (or he assumed such). Her cheeks, as always, were soft as satin, something that only made him crave to touch her more, want to be with her more. Want... after a while... had turned to need, and though he'd yet to say such to Ginny, he wasn't sure what he'd do without the fiery red head. It was amazing, what being with someone could to do a person.  
  
Everyone wanted them apart, but it seemed to only shove them together more and more until they were so close they could hardly breathe. Close... like when they had been in that corridor when Harry appeared. Close... like when Ron walked in on them sleeping in the hospital bed. Close... like they'd been just a short while ago in the hallway... And yet... one might say he wanted to be closer...  
  
* * *  
  
Her cheeks blushed as he complimented her. One of the first ones he'd ever given. Sure, he'd told her she was amazing before after a bout of passion, but.. This was different. He had said she was.. Beautiful.  
  
Those miniscule words were enough to keep her alive for ages, if they could just ring in her mind over and over, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to deflate the smile protruding across her lips. The one that had never ceased to disappear since that fateful day. Her face glowed, and her eyes lit up constantly, her love was deeply apparent. And yet, she couldn't help but notice the same for him, although he had never confessed such feelings. The way his eyes caught a twinkling every time he snatched her brown gaze; every breath he took around her appeared to shake continuously; his cheeks reddened more around her than anyone else; and he often got that wishful look about his lips... all only for her. Perhaps it was love.. She had to hold on to her glimmer of hope she clutched so tightly within her grasp.  
  
"Oh, Draco.." She whispered, barely audible as her voice quivered. She slowly brought her trembling lips to his, their hands still entwined.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco smiled at her. He loved it when she blushed; the way her cheeks reddened and a grin took over her face, and the way she tended to look down at her shoes in embarrassment. Girls were always so modest, really they were.  
  
Her lips were trembling, from what he honestly didn't know, but shaking nonetheless. Was he making her nervous? He hadn't meant to! He hadn't even made any advances on her! Of course, that may have been part of the reason. Maybe she wasn't used to him being... nice. Jesus, that sounded so bloody wrong. He managed not to frown as he kissed her, however. Surely she was just nervous... Yes... just nervous...  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... to do whatever I did... You're shaking so much, Ginny..."  
  
* * *  
  
She smiled hesitantly as he showed such deep caring for her. She hadn't truly noticed she was trembling until he had mentioned it. She brushed a strand of her red locks from her chocolate gaze, tucking it behind an ear as she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"I just.. Love you so much." She whispered faintly, her eyes fixated on a small ant within the grass. Which couldn't be far from the reason for her quivering limbs and lips. Her love and affection for him was so overwhelming sometimes she felt as if she might scream. And the fact that he never returned the words was enough to make any girl's emotions go haywire. She had conned herself into believing she'd never need to hear that lovely l-word, those mystical four letters. Yet, she had been horribly wrong.  
  
Ah, well. She thought solemnly with a sigh, at least he did care for her. Just the little things he did.. Like brush her hair from her cheek when it got in the way; the way he entwined his fingers with hers, even when everyone was looking, or no one at all; and the fact he had brought her up here, his place, to share with her. She had to smile despite her feelings as she grazed her thumb lovingly across his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sighed softly. Didn't she know what that did to him? Every single time she said those three words in the same sentence, something in his chest sank to what felt like his toes, and yet, there was an even larger part of him that seemed to flutter with pure delight.   
  
One might check in the dictionary under the word love and find something such as   
  
1. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.   
  
2. A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.   
  
But what did that mean to him? Nothing. Deep tender feelings of affection, he'd felt those toward Ginny for ages, but love? Love wasn't just... it wasn't so simple! Intense desire and attraction toward a person? That was lust! Lust! Lust he had plenty of. He wanted LOVE.   
  
Love... What was love? Love was when you wanted to be with someone, needed to be with someone to the point that you could hardly stand to be apart. Love was feeling such great passion with one person... that... that... your knees went weak at the mere sight of them. Love, love was when everything in your life revolved around one person, and one person alone... them.  
  
"Ginny..." A grin took over his face as he picked her up once more, only to sit down so that she was comfortably in his lap. "Watch the sky..." The boy's wand lifted and with a soft murmur into Ginny's ear, a flash of gold sparks appeared, and then disappeared so soon as they had come. "Wait..." he explained with a small grin, wrapping his arms about her stomach.   
  
Suddenly, a series of bright lights illuminated the sky. "Took a bit longer than planned." He whispered with a soft laugh, watching the lights slowly form to figures. The first unmistakably became a girl with long, flowing hair and a broad smile; the second, a boy with short hair a weak smile. Soon, however, the girl moved toward him and their lips met, arms wrapped about each other.  
  
"Ginny... I know this a bit late... but..." He kissed her cheek gently from behind. "I... I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
She hesitantly lifted her gaze to meet his as he whispered her name, suddenly feeling his hands around her waist as he brought her to him, setting her gently in his lap. She leaned back against him, feeling his beating heart thump in his chest against her back, sending a soothing throb throughout her body. She slowly allowed her hands to settle on his arms that surrounded her petite waist, softly dragging her fingertips up and down his skin.   
  
She turned to look at him as he told her to 'watch the sky..' She gave him a curious glance before slowly obeying, her chocolate eyes wavering about curiously as she watched out for anything peculiar. She turned rapidly as she spotted something gold out of the corner of her eye, yet was too late to catch it. She got a disappointed frown across her face before he mentioned for her to keep watching. Her eyes quickly darted across the night sky, several mystifying lights brightening the darkness. Her brown gaze rapidly followed the illuminated specks as they formed into two separate shapes, causing her to immediately recognize the figures, a small smile approaching her red lips. She watched as they met together, meshing into one, kissing each other with nearly as much affection as her and Draco harbored.   
  
She felt a chill rush down her spine as he whispered into her ear, yet a soft, gentle one, a chill that warmed her instead of leaving her icy. She swore her heartbeat stopped as he uttered those three small words yet however there size feeble, they filled her to the highest extremity with sheer bliss. As soon as she felt her heart skip a beat, it quickly continued its repetitive thump, only ten times faster as she turned to stare at him in somewhat disbelief and shock, her hand gently grazing the spot his lips had so softly made contact with her pale skin.   
  
She let out a soft sigh as her eyes searched his intensely, not spotting any sign of doubt, she tightly embraced him, as if it were the last time, but did so, knowing there would be many more to come and this was just the beginning. For many things.  
  
* * *  
  
She was just sitting there... staring at him... It was almost as if she was searching for something, perhaps for a reason not to believe him or some proof that he was just saying such to make her happy. Yes, he was saying it to make her happy in a sense, but it wasn't a lie... not as she apparently thought it would be.   
  
Was it that hard to believe that he loved someone? That he cared for Ginny so deeply that he felt he could never part with her? True, he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. True, he'd been her archrival and had planned on being such forever. True, he'd never held anyone in his arms until she came along. True... true... maybe he wasn't meant to love anyone in everyone else's eyes but his own... But he did. He did, and he could proclaim it to the entire world if need be, so long as Ginny would believe him.  
  
Could she?   
  
Suddenly, her arms wrapped about him, and he was pulled into a hug, earning a soft sigh of relief from the bleached-blonde boy. He rested his chin gently upon her shoulder, holding her closer to him (if possible by the way Ginny was clinging to him so).   
  
She could.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny slowly let her eyes droop as their chins rested on each other's shoulders, leaning her head against his. She felt his arms and hands so strongly around her small build, as if she was just a child being cradled. She caressed his locks lovingly with the tips of her fingers, slowly raking her hands down to the nape of his neck.  
  
She became entranced with the gentle hum of the wind around them, the darkness surrounding them, yet all she felt was light. She watched behind Draco as the tall blades of grass swayed in the moonlight, random wildflowers popping up sporadically; the stars overhead winked down at her, as if they knew something she did not. She smiled to herself, taking in the vast beauty of the environment as she pulled away from the embrace to take in the most beautiful of it all.  
  
She stared into Draco's mesmerizing gaze, allowing her back to fall into his hands, her own limbs becoming like jelly as his warmth radiated throughout her own. She gave him a small simper as a gust blew by, knocking a few of his blond strands from its strict do', allowing her another excuse to touch him as she tucked it from his gray eyes. "So, what else do you have planned?" She teased curiously, her chocolate eyes flaming with mischief.  
  
* * *  
  
He grinned roguishly in return. If she honestly thought he had planned more than this... she was out of her ever-loving mind. Of course, there was the fact that every guy had something planned in the back of his head yet didn't dare let it out into the open, for such thoughts earned a lovely handprint along the side of one's face.  
  
"Ohh..." he replied, the same smile upon his face. This smile, as any female with sense could obviously tell, clearly read 'I'm being perverted. Avoid asking further unless you wish for full detail.' He was perfectly willing to explain such. Ooor.... He could so such. He was much more willing to show. You know, give a slight demonstration.   
  
Demonstrations were always rather fun.  
  
Draco grinned, realizing he could easily do what he wanted with Ginny whilst she was still in his arms and lay her down upon the blanket, her red hair sprawling about around her face. He placed an arm on either side of her so that he was hovering above her face, a mischievous look about him. "Since you asked..." he told her quietly, a seductive air about him as he began to kiss along her neck once again. "I suppose I should reply..."   
  
Little Children must STOP! :D  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny raised a brow slightly as he slowly lowered her back onto the soft blanket, her arms brushing against the material as a few blades of grass poked through, gliding over her skin. She smiled up at him seductively before he lowered his mouth to her neck, she could feel his hot breath penetrating her skin, sending a rough sensation, radiating warmth through her flushed face.  
  
A soft moan escaped her sweet and eager lips as his tongue lashed out against her pale skin, reverberating his touch across her body. She could feel herself quiver slightly as she attempted to restrain her passion for him yet horribly failed as she brought his lips to hers, ravaging and meshing the pairs together, hungrily taking what she craved for, as she brought him closer to her, arching her own back and digging her fingertips into the small of his.  
  
She slowly lowered her lips to his jaw line, sending soft, fleeting kisses throughout his skin, before making it to the top of his collar bone. She traced her tongue lightly across his neck, then lightly blew on that same spot, sending a fiery chill throughout his senses. She pulled back, giving him a soft smile before returning her lips to his.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one thing to kiss him, hug him, even snog him, but to arch her back so that she pressed against him, and to lick his neck and blow on it so that he shivered with pure delight. Such a great passion was running through his body that it was most difficult for HIM not to begin to tremble as Ginny had been.   
  
The poor boy could only harness so much control and currently it was wearing quite thin. His breathing was heavy, and the moans echoing from Ginny were driving him insane. How long... how long could he last like this without ripping her clothing from her in a state of frenzy. His own finger tips were dancing along the hem of her shirt, having already sneakily shoved her robes aside.   
  
"Ginny..." he moaned. "You can't do this to me."   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny's body experienced soft tremors as his fingers played with the edge of her shirt, as he had already so suavely discarded her robe. When had he done that? A sneaky smile spread across her face as his eyes burned for her, much like her own.   
  
"Can't do what, love?" She innocently asked, dragging her fingertips along the collar of his own shirt, his robe unbuttoned as it was. "You started it. You can finish it." She informed him of as she brought her lips to his once more, this time a bit more softer, gentler, yet whoever thought it would remain so for long, was horribly mistaken.  
  
She wretched her fingers through the pesky buttons on his own shirt, ripping a few off in the mean time as she allowed her fingers to glide slowly over his toned muscles. Her fingertips skipping and tingling along as she made a trail of heat over his flesh. She retreated with her lips slowly, her red lips swollen from his own, her red locks slightly ruffled, and her cheeks flushed as she winked at him, before bringing her lips hesitantly up to his once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco's eyes widened considerably. She was... actually... going... to let him do it... His breath grew increasingly heavy, now more from nervousness than anything else. He prayed to every single religious item known to man as he felt her fingers struggling with his shirt. Hopefully at least one of them was listening. The popping of buttons made him laugh slightly. Ginny was not being patient... not at all. He couldn't be more pleased.  
  
"You broke my shirt, Ginny." He teased with a smile, knowing he'd never see his darling buttons again.  
  
Draco carefully loosened her tie with fumbling fingers, sighing softly in frustration. His hands slid gently under her shirt, before he lifted it over her head, exposing a great deal more flesh than he was ever used to seeing. "You're beautiful." He whispered once again as he took to work attacking her neck and shoulders once again, nibbling here and there before reaching his chosen spot, biting and sucking until a lovely hicky formed. His hands seemed to not care where they went, running up and down along her arms, sending chills up and down his spine.   
  
"I love you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny giggled a bit as he jokingly complained about his shirt, "You can have mine, Malfoy." She teased, as she watched his eyes, feeling his hands tremble as he scrambled with her tie and her own shirt. Her cheeks flushed in modesty and embarrassment as she desperately wanted to cover herself up until he praised her with beauty, making a smile break onto her lips removing any doubts she had previously held.  
  
She gasped in pleasure, her eyes beginning to close as he found his lips to her neck, gently kissing, licking, suckling, several moans and raspy gasps fell from her lips, yet she was unable to hear them on the wicked breeze, so doubted he had as well. She tilted her head giving him better access to her skin as she ran her hands through his blond hair, she could feel his mouth meshing with her skin at that intense point between her neck and shoulder. She brushed her hands over his broad shoulders, pushing the remaining of his shirt aside, leaving him bareback, a wonderful adventure for her caressing and eager fingertips as they dragged along his skin.  
  
She let out a trembling sigh as he confessed his love for her, she bit her lip, attempting to have a stable voice for her reply, yet no success. "I love you, too." She whispered back into his ear, her voice wafting gracefully through the breeze.  
  
* * *  
  
As she pushed his shirt down his arms, Draco lifted one at a time and literally shook the article of clothing off, smirking slightly at the irony of the current situation. All of his bloody life he'd been so sure that he'd never be with anyone. That wasn't to say he didn't think he'd have sex. Sex was completely different that caring for someone in such a way that you... you... made love. Sex and lovemaking were two different things in the blonde boy's eyes. Yet, here he was, mauling the girl one would least expect with hoards of kisses, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"You're wearing more clothes than I am." He whispered back with another smirk. "I don't think that's fair, Miss Weasley." His fingers danced along her sides, tips gliding back and forth across the pale, smooth skin there, not often touched by daylight as it was constantly hidden under school robes. It was at that point in time he realized that he still had his shoes on and with much effort, used only his feet to yank them off, sending them flying into the grass. His socks soon followed.  
  
"I could certainly help to even us out if you'd like." After saying such, Draco sucked in a deep breath. Was this her first time? Was he being too rough, scaring the crap out of her? Coming off as a pervert? Damn it. He really should've though these things out beforehand...  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny could feel her cheeks turning a soft pink as he ran his smooth fingers suavely over her stomach and sides, leaving a heated trail in his path as he moved onto the next victim of skin. Her heartbeat halted as he commented about her clothing.. She -was- wearing more clothes than him, but what was the rush? Her modesty began to prevail over her passion for him, slowly but surely as she squirmed lightly under his scrutinizing eyes and wandering fingertips.  
  
She avoided his eye contact as she felt his slender fingers loitering about her bra strap for a bit too long for comfort. She could feel his body tremble above her own build suffering from her own tremors, as his want for her was exceedingly apparent. And it wasn't that she -didn't- want him.. Oh no. She did. So much it almost terrified her.   
  
That was just it.. She was scared. It was all so new, so fresh, especially with Draco. How quickly it had all happened.. One moment she had been fumed with anger and rage, perhaps hatred towards him the next, she couldn't get enough of him, his lips, or the love they shared.   
  
The thought of their mutual feelings sent her heart throbbing quickly, yet this time, not from fear, from a reassurance. She loved him. And he loved her. She had never felt more complete in anyone's arms than she did right now. And with that thought she reached her lips to his, as she patiently waited for him to do with her what he wished, she was his, and only his.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco paused as he felt Ginny squirm underneath him and withdrew his hands from her, noting that she wasn't meeting his eyes... at all. This would be the part of the story where Draco mentally kicks himself over and over again and curses himself inwardly. And in the meantime, he just stared down at her, his angel, with guilt and apology in his eyes.   
  
How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even damn well asked her if she wanted to... if she ever had even... For God's sake, he hadn't even bothered to think of her at all, save the images that were now constantly flitting through his mind as he remained atop her. Draco was certain she would never forgive him, nor would he be able to forgive himself. He was...   
  
Kissing Ginny.  
  
Her lips suddenly met his, stopping all thought processes going on at that point in time. Her kiss... wasn't scared or frightened. No, it was... willing. He held in a loud sigh of relief and kissed her back passionately and deeply, placing his free hands behind her back as they had been before, fingers fiddling nonchalantly with the clip there. It was rather hard to concentrate when all your focus was upon a kiss, you know.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny kissed him willingly, her lips spreading for his eager tongue and lifting her back slightly for him to unhook the clasp of her bra. She felt her body slightly tense as his hands allowed the material to come loose, leaving her bare for all eyes to see. She blushed as he dismissively tossed the bra aside, keeping his eye on hers as he allowed his hands to hesitantly explore her. She shuddered under his touch as he gently cupped her breast, his mouth coming down on hers.   
  
"Shh..." He quietly said running his fingers delicately over her womanly curves, a gasp of pleasure erupting from her red lips. She stared up at him with an intense stare, taking in all of him there was to see, her urgent chocolate eyes desperately searching his. Her embarrassed pink cheeks were gradually turning back to their normal flushed shade, getting used to his smooth hands over her body  
  
He caressed the top of her breast with a fingertip, his eyes exploring her face, as if asking a silent permission as he lowered his eyes. He stifled a jaw drop of her beauty as he washed a hand over her stomach, back over the peak of her breast, to rest on her cheek as he kissed her once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco 's breath had grown so heavy by now that he wasn't quite sure he was even breathing at all. Then again, there was the fact that he wasn't sure how long he -could- keep breathing. Ginny, beautiful, gorgeous Ginny was beneath him, shirtless and perfectly willing to let him do whatever he wanted to do. How blood lucky could a guy get in a lifetime. She was wanted by half the male school population, whether she realized it or not, and here he was, cold, evil, Slytherin Draco... with her... Oh yes, he was in heaven.  
  
"Ginny... are you sure..." he asked quietly, having pulled away from their kiss, his lips itching to be on hers once again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" One might say his voice was quite pleading, and one would be quite correct, for at this point in time, to turn back would be a sin in his eyes. He'd feel like such a prat, a fool, and wasn't quite sure he could face her again.   
  
A soft 'yes' from Ginny, something that sounded quite nervous at that, was enough for him. He kissed her cheek softly and moved to the button on her skirt, undoing such and gently sliding it down her legs and over her feet. The girl's own hands were hurriedly undoing his belt buckle with such speed it made him smirk slightly. Eventually the belt was undone and his pants, too, were off, leaving them in underwear alone.   
  
"Before I... Ginny erm... Are you... a... virgin, Ginny?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny felt wonderful with his loving arms around her body, she shivered as he slipped the warming skirt from her legs, leaving her bare, save the remaining undergarment. She blushed rapidly all over her body as she did the same for him, each near completely nude. She could feel her hands trembling, her breathing raspy and uneven as she'd never done this before, and shared this when him when he asked, with a simple nod and a meek 'yes.'  
  
For a fleeting moment she gazed up into the stars, as earlier they had winked at her, knowing something she was unaware of, and now here they would witness her in the most intimate act she could possibly have with the only person she'd ever wish to have it with. Now they twinkled heavenly in the dark sky, as if they were merely restrained with strings to the cloudless sky, stuck in the inevitable, dark abyss for all eternity. She almost envied them for the stability in the midnight sky, yet pitied -for- the stability, normalness, she craved spontaneity, especially with Draco. And she was about to embrace it.  
  
She gave him a reassuring nod and smile as she caressed a loving finger over his cheekbones, "I love you." She whispered into his ear as she lightly nuzzled his neck, covering his skin with fleeting kisses  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny felt wonderful with his loving arms around her body, she shivered as he slipped the warming skirt from her legs, leaving her bare, save the remaining undergarment. She blushed rapidly all over her body as she did the same for him, each near completely nude. She could feel her hands trembling, her breathing raspy and uneven as she'd never done this before, and shared this when him when he asked, with a simple nod and a meek "Yes."  
  
For a fleeting moment she gazed up into the stars, as earlier they had winked at her, knowing something she was unaware of, and now here they would witness her in the most intimate act she could possibly have with the only person she'd ever wish to have it with. Now they twinkled heavenly in the dark sky, as if they were merely restrained with strings to the cloudless sky, stuck in the inevitable, dark abyss for all eternity. She almost envied them for the stability in the midnight sky, yet pitied -for- the stability, normalness, she craved spontaneity, especially with Draco. And she was about to embrace it.  
  
She gave him a reassuring nod and smile as she caressed a loving finger over his cheekbones, "I love you." She whispered into his ear as she lightly nuzzled his neck, covering his skin with fleeting kisses.  
  
* * *   
  
Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that. She WAS only fifteen, perhaps sixteen if she had an early birthday, which meant there was no reason why it shouldn't be her first time, but dear God how he wished it wasn't. He knew that it... hurt... and he didn't want to be the one to hurt her... Well, he did in a sense... but to make an angel cry seemed like such a sin.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at her, carefully sliding down the last articles of clothing to her ankles, feeling her body shiver beneath him. If only it weren't so chilly... He smirked inwardly, knowing that he wouldn't be cold for long. As he felt his boxers slide down to his ankles, he carefully kicked them off, giving her a kiss of thanks. His lips attacked hers with much more passion than before, desire streaming through. He wanted her. He needed her, and God forbid, he couldn't wait much longer.   
  
After a short while, Draco pulled away from her and met her eyes. "Ginny... I don't want to hurt you..." he said after a gasp of air filled his lungs. "You have to... tell me okay?" His heart began to thump loudly in chest, so loudly he was certain Ginny would be able to hear it as well, know his nervousness.   
  
* * *   
  
Ginny felt his fingers circle around her last remaining garment as he slowly slipped it from her pale frame, his eyes never leaving hers. She returned the favor, sliding his own down her small fingers running along his muscular legs fir a brief moment, before returning to their sanctuary on the small of his back and the nape of his neck.  
  
She eagerly accepted the kiss they exchanged, her heartbeat pumping and throbbing in her chest, she was positive he could feel it underneath his fingers, as his fingertips rested easily across her chest. She hungered for him, and eager for the moment he would take her. She was there for him, and only him.  
  
She glided a fingertip to rest across his bottom lip that her own had previously taken residence on before he had reluctantly pulled away, spearing her with those gray eyes of his, now filled with heat and longing, cause by yours truly. She simply nodded her head as he spoke, thinking for it to be impossible for him to ever hurt her, yet agreed just to please him, before bringing her lips to his one last time.  
  
* * *   
  
He really did hate it when it seemed as though she wasn't actually listening. Yes, she had nodded, but what did such mean? Was she honestly going to? Did she realize the seriousness of what he had said? It was going to hurt... He KNEW it was going to hurt. Didn't she? He paused in his thoughts. Virgin... right... how would she know... Had he not been so focused on the girl beneath him, he easily would've smacked himself for his current stupidity.  
  
He couldn't remember ever being this nervous in his life, particularly for someone other than himself. Hell, he never got nervous unless he was around her, did he? School was no bloody reason to get nervous and he never saw his parents enough to be nervous around them. But now... now with Ginny he wasn't sure if he could keep breathing. She was so beautiful, lying there in the nude perfectly willing to accept whatever he would do. She trusted him... so much that he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.  
  
"Alright..." he whispered uneasily, before giving her one last kiss. "Remember... tell me..." he added softly. His breath now ragged, he set himself in between her legs and gently entered her, automatically stopping to see if she was okay.  
  
* * *   
  
Ginny bit her lips as she prepared herself while he slowly adjusted to where he was positioned between her. She softly brushed her lips to his as he gave her one last kiss and nodded her head in agreement as he reminded her.  
  
Her body racked with a pain as he initially entered into her, a pain that caught her breath in her chest and caused a lone tear to drift down her cheek, inevitably falling to her hairline. She retreated her hand from the nape of his neck to wipe the tear away as she got used to him. She could tell by the way his body trembled that he was using all self will and discipline he harbored to keep himself under control. The fact bringing a whisper of a smile to her red lips.  
  
She placed the palms of her hands on each of his shoulder blades, feeling his trembling body under her fingertips, much like her own as it experienced its own tremors. She took in a deep breath, thankful there were no more tears as she brushed her lips to his for a fleeting moment before nodding her head for him to continue.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sighed softly, seeing the tear fall from her eye. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to wipe it away without falling atop her and most likely squishing her. She wasn't exactly the largest thing around, and he.. well.. he was tall and not so small.... "I'm sorry." he whimpered, wondering if he should just stop there and then. Of course, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. To pause was one thing, but to stop altogether, was impossible.  
  
His body continued to tremble with restraint, eyes carefully searching her for some sign that she was okay, that he could go on... And the nod was all he needed. He gently entered her deeper with a soft moan of pleasure, all self-control that was left within him fleeing at that moment. There was no turning back now. She was his. He was hers.   
  
* * *   
  
She brought her lips to his to silence him as he unnecessarily apologized, she shook her head softly in dismissal of the utterance. "Don't be sorry.." She quietly replied, repeating what he so often told her. She raked a hand lovingly through his strands, as they trembled slightly from his restraint. She could feel his limbs going weaker with pleasure, much like her own. As the initial entrance was complete, and he began to slowly stroke within her, each she met with her own.   
  
She gave up her innocence without regret, in his eyes she saw the need they each spoke of, rekindling a passion unfathomable between each. The intensity grew between them as he continued, gasps of pleasure issuing from her supple lips as she kept her eyes locked on his, unwilling, and even more so not wanting to turn away. She shuddered as bouts of heat echoed throughout her very being, shivers of pleasure and acceptance skimming along her skin as he moaned in the same amount of ecstasy as she.   
  
She became intoxicated in the moment, seeing nothing but him. Nothing else mattered or existed. She slowly wrapped her legs around his trim waist, supporting herself on her forearms as she brought her lips to lightly nibble at his throat, now emitting raspy gasps and moans, dwindling down to his shoulder and collar bone. She only stopped to lean her head back, her red locks falling over her breasts and over her arms as she exposed her neck to him, while they came together, her body shuddering with the torturous yet pleasurable heat, blurring her vision as she moaned loudly in delight. Her breathing became uneven as she was reduced to shaking breaths, her chest dramatically rising and falling under her fallen, loose curls, as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She brought a gentle hand to caress his flushed cheek, much like her own as she gently kissed him, shifting slightly to where he softly cradled her in his arms. "Wow.." She softly uttered, allowing a faint laugh to flow from her mouth as she lightly kissed his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Ecstasy... Ecstasy was soon taking over Draco as they moved simultaneously together, moans erupting from her lips only driving him to continue as his own filled the air. He thrust deeper into her, seemingly not aware of anything else that went on around them. Passion had blurred his eyesight, so it seemed, so that he could see nothing else but her, back arched as she moaned his name loudly, cheeks reddening to match the color of her hair. He was doing this to her, and such made him smirk slightly with delight, but only for a short moment before he too could no longer focus on such things.  
  
He shivered as her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing her even closer to him (if such was humanly possible). Her head leaned back as she exposed her neck, leaving him the opportunity to attack the soft flesh with his lips, tongue and teeth.  
  
Soon, he knew it was ending... far too quickly at that. Ginny wouldn't be able to hold on much longer... He sighed softly, taking in what he supposed (with much displeasure) what would be the last of her moans of passion, pressing his body down upon her gently. He would continue until she stopped... continue until she was completely finished. Her muscles relaxed as her hand reached up to his flushed cheeks, and he knew it was over... The only words that seemed to come to her were "Wow."   
  
Wow was enough for the Slytherin as he took her sweaty body in his arms, holding her close to his own. "I love you." he whispered again, not removing himself from her just yet. He was too... comfortable... too.. happy... too... everything. "So much, Ginny Weasley." He ran his fingers through her damp hair and smiled, kissing her softly.   
  
* * *  
  
Ginny molded to his body with her own as he held her in his arms, every crevice and peak of their bodies fitting in perfectly with the others, no inch of their skin was left untouched by the other's. She smiled at him as he spoke, and opened her mouth to reply, for him to only bring his lips softly to hers. She slowly waited for the kiss to end as her body ached to reply, not that she didn't enjoy the gesture, course not. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." She smiled at him, running a hand soothingly over his strands as she gazed up into his gray eyes.  
  
They laid amongst each other's arms for so long, the time was nothing to them as they soothingly ran each other's hands over the others bodies, discovering new spots and places, she smiled as her eyes began to close, leaning her cheek against his chest. Her eyes flew open, however, as she slowly felt Draco moving, stroking inside her once more, a second bout of passion hitting each of them with full force. "Oh, Draco.." She quietly moaned as he thrust deeper into her. She softly bit onto his shoulder to hide the scream of pleasure wanting to erupt from her red lips as he drove himself deeper into her. They were each so caught up in the whirlwind of their thrusts, moans, whispered endearments, and each other, they didn't happen to notice the creeping footsteps, or the steely gaze watching them with detest. 


	8. Evil Is Afoot

Yes, we realize it's not as long as you wanted it to be, but we felt the need to move on to the next chappie, so think of it this way... you get your next chappie sooner!  
  
~Much Love from Texas and Oklahoma~   
  
Ash and Cat  
  
The Great Hall at Hogwarts was alive with the cheerfulness of dinner. Plates of food had been placed before each student, and they were all eating, quite happily at that. Among them were the students of Slytherin. However, two pairs of eyes rested upon the Gryffindor table. The obvious, Draco Malfoy, held his constant gaze on a certain Weasley, a small smile upon his face.  
  
The other stared icily at The Boy Who Lived, never looking away as the post came. A small smirk formed upon the owner's lips as Harry Potter opened his mail for the day.  
  
Harry, in the mean time, laughed with Ron as they shared a secretive joke amongst the two of them. They watched Seamus try a sample of the pumpkin pasty they had offered him, which Ron had wonderfully charmed to taste like troll bogies. They all three laughed together as Seamus reenacted his facial expression after the first bite.   
  
However, Harry was soon whipped from his laughter as an unfamiliar owl swooped down, a small, scrawled on note left at his claws. Harry softly took it from it's grip, as the owl stooped down, grabbing the pumpkin pasty from Seamus' hand as it soared off, hooting as it dropped the cookie back onto some innocent Hufflepuff's head, after getting a taste of the manipulative treat. They all three hooted with a round of laughter before Harry set to work on opening the new letter, a curious wrinkle placed upon his scarred forehead.  
  
He curiously opened up the finely-sealed parchment, sliding his emerald gaze over the looped letters. He raised a brow at the request, his eyes darting about wearily around the Great Hall, attempting to find the source of such a vague note. He quickly slid the paper into his robes pocket, slipping from his seat, and gave a lame excuse about finishing a paper to his fellow Gryffindors before strolling from the Great Hall, a feverish pace sent to his feet as he approached the Library, as the letter had requested, a bit of hesitation placed upon him as he reached for the door.  
  
The pair of staring eyes no longer lingered upon the green-eyed boy and his friends. The person they belonged to had left as soon as the paper had landed in his hands, smiling as the owl stole Seamus' treat, only to drop it on some other boy's head. Two birds with one stone. That owl had been trained rather well, really it had.  
  
With a creak, the doors to the library were shoved open and the Slytherin soon entered, sitting down in one of the many chairs lying about unused. Yes, most people were smart enough to actually EAT during lunch... save some of the rather obsessive Ravenclaws.  
  
The door soon opened, revealing a very stressed looking Harry Potter. "Took you long enough, Potter." Drawled the voice of Miss Pansy Parkinson. "Have a rather low reading level, do you?"  
  
"Parkinson? What the hell?"   
  
"Hello to you, too." She replied calmly. "I'm not here to be a bitch... well... not to you anyway." She smirked, earning a brow raise from Harry. "Put it this way, Potter. You want her. I want him."  
  
It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Oh, what a couple. The two biggest bastards of Hogwarts united."  
  
"And the two biggest prissy wannabes of Hogwarts united." She retorted, crossing her arms. "Are you in, or are you out, Potter?"  
  
He looked uneasy for a moment. "You can't hurt Ginny."   
  
"Since when have you been making the guidelines?"  
  
"Since I can go straight to Draco and Ginny and tell them you're up to something."  
  
"That only keeps them together, Potter."  
  
"Exactly, Parkinson."  
  
The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Fine. No physical harm. Do we have a deal or not?"   
  
The boy nodded slowly. "Alright. Talk."  
  
* * *  
  
The determined redhead leafed through the crinkled parchment of the tale she was reading, the bind of the book set strictly in the palm of her hand as her chocolate eyes scanned fixatedly over the scrawled pages. She only peered up as a Slytherin bumped into her, appearing to be deliberate. She looked up at him, a soft red brow slightly raised. "Can I help you?" She finally queried after a long pause, as he continued to stare down at her, a soft smirk plastered across his smug expression.   
  
"I think so.." He quietly answered, stroking his hand across her pale, frail arm. "Heard you were a nice fuck, Weasley. Malfoy only clarified it for me." He added, winking at her with his pale blue eyes.   
  
Her jaw dropped, the floor beneath her fell six feet under as her vision blurred. Her chocolate eyes pooled as she pushed away from the grubby pawed, menacing snarl on the Slytherin boy. Her pace only quickened as giggles and smirks were sent her way by other green and silver dressed students, driving her to a faster speed, before she abruptly bumped into the boy she wished to see, tears beginning to rush down her colorless, ivory cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
She wasn't in the Great Hall. She wasn't out about the grounds. She wasn't in the corridors. She wasn't anywhere where Draco knew she should have been. No, he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and so, his search had gotten slightly more frantic. After several bangings on the damned portrait he learned she wasn't there either, leaving the only place left as... the library.  
  
Draco's feet would not allow him to go fast enough, it seemed, as he tore down the hall, earning the raise of a brow but no comment from Severus Snape as he walked by in the other direction. Left. Right. Left. Down the stairs. Left. Left. He paused, out of breath at the door and pulled it open just in time to see Ginny pull away from a fellow Slytherin, tears in her eyes as she headed for the door.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked softly as she slammed into him, the tears only commencing to fall with such. "I'm sorry Ginny... What did they do to you?" He glared over her head in the Slytherins direction, all of such who met him back with the exact same stare. He couldn't take them all... not at once... "Are you okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny could feel his arms surround her, and for once it wasn't comforting, it was suffocating. Her hands were carved into small fists as he held her, pinning her against his chest. She used the force in her fingers to pry herself loose, pushing her away from him, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "How could you.. I-I-..." She stopped, gasping for breath in between her shuddering sobs.  
  
She cleared her throat, hesitant tears making their way down her pale pink cheeks. Her chocolate eyes continued to brim with eternal drops. Her jaw grew taut as she stared into his concerned eyes. What a show he must have had to put on, she thought bitterly, her mind swarming with the times he had told he had loved her, how beautiful she was, what she meant to him. It had been nothing to him, and everything to her.  
  
"I... Hate.. You." She quietly said through clenched teeth. A few of her red locks plastered to her pinkened cheeks with her tears, her red lips lightly quivering from her hurt, pain, and anger. She quickly stormed past him without another look, the tears already beginning to well up once more.  
  
* * *  
  
He could feel her back go rigid as though she was anything but comfortable in his arms, and as she shoved him away, he let her go. How could he what? What was she going on about? Had he done something? Had he taken too long to get here? Surely she wouldn't get mad at him for that...  
  
"Ginny..." he attempted, only to hear three words he never thought would fall from her lips... Not now anyway. I. Hate. You. You might as well have taken a razor blade and etched those words into the blonde boy's wrists as he watched her, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Ginny!" She wasn't stopping. She just kept walking... right past him. She didn't even look at him. "Ginny! Please! Listen to me!" He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to apologize for, but if she would take back what she said... God knows he'd apologize for every horrid thing known to man.  
  
* * *  
  
"That rat bastard.. I'll kill him.. I'll kill him..." Ron quickly made his way down the halls, ignoring the curious glances he attracted as he slammed his left first into his right palm, his cheeks a bright red with anger. His deep brown eyes were afire with a rage unlike one he'd ever experienced before.  
  
He puffed his cheeks out with anger, his breathing augmented dramatically as he allowed his temper to get the best of him. His eyes simmered with a fiery glow as he cast his eyes upon the wretched being that, in his mind, was a lame excuse for a human, with his own sister's feverish tears spilling over her precious cheeks as she pushed past Ron, only teasing his anger more so.  
  
He took one step with his lanky build towards Draco, his long arms ending with balled fists as he peered into Draco's eyes. "How dare you humiliate my sister like that, Malfoy?!" He demanded, his fingers making their way to Draco's collar, his knuckles turning white with the tight grip. "How dare you hurt her like that? You will pay..." His voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed upon Draco's.  
  
* * *  
  
So, big brother Ronnikins was coming to his darling sister's rescue. Well, this was just grand. Not only had his lover, blessed Ginny, walked away from him, declaring hatred in a fit of tears, but now he was going to have to deal with this. Ronald Weasley. The one he was sure would be the death of him.   
  
Ron was lanky and well... he had a swing behind those arms of his, and no doubt it would hurt like hell if he got a decent hit. He wasn't like Potter, no... he was much better, and Draco was rather certain he wouldn't miss. He sighed softly. It wouldn't be too long before that fist crashed into his face... Joy.  
  
"I didn't." he muttered, knowing it was no use. "I didn't do anything."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron simply shook his head, a smirk of disgust crossing over his angered features. "Didn't do anything? Didn't do Anything!?" His voice slightly rose, gaining even more attention than he had attracted before. "Let's try spreading rumors about my sister, Malfoy." He said, his grip tightening along the blonde's collar, digging into his neck.  
  
"Oh, it's no rumor, Ron!" A voice chimed from the crowd. "He didn't do something.. He did someone!" An echo of laughter screeched across the crowd, Slytherin's malevolent laughter deafening to even Ron's ears.  
  
Ron noted the immediate colorless cheeks on Draco, causing Ron to raise a suspicious brow, he slightly loosened his grip, yet not much, gulping down another throe of anger as the crowd continued to laugh, prickling his ears.   
  
"You'll have to get me in with your sister, Ron, that is if Malfoy here didn't tucker her out.." Another Slytherin commented, giving a wink and nudge as he exited the library, a reign of chuckles emitting from him and his following friends. Ron's face merely went a scarlet red as he turned his gaze back to Malfoy, his fist making a loud crackle across the Slytherin's nose.  
  
* * *  
  
Realization seemed to dawn on Draco as he realized just what had happened. Someone had known... How? How could they possibly have known?! No one was there... unless... If the blonde hadn't been quite aware of the fact that he was being held up by a certain redhead, he probably would've released the growl forming in the bottom of his throat.   
  
Who would be out to break the two of them apart? His eyes flitted around the room. Ginny in tears. He quickly removed his gaze from such a sight. Ron. No, Ron had given in. Hermione. No, she wasn't cruel enough. Blaise. Blaise wasn't sick enough. But there... they were standing across the room, but both had a smirk of triumph, one that was enough to make the Slytherin sick to his stomach. Potter and Parkinson...  
  
His thoughts were torn from the two as a fist hit his nose, a sickening crack emitted. Draco made no attempts to squirm free from Ron's grasp. What was the point? It would undoubtedly only earn more frustration and make him look stupid, more stupid rather, than he was now. The only movement he made was to wipe one of the large pools of blood from under his nose, before he met the boy's fiery gaze once again. He could die here, and then all of this blasted pain would disappear. He wouldn't have to think about anyone or anything... especially that Ginny Weasley... now in the arms of him. The boy who lived. The boy who always got what he wanted. Harry bloody Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
* * *  
  
Harry paced nervously back and forth in the Gryffindor commons. Dumbledore had announced the winter ball was soon to come, not giving him near enough time to do what he'd been wanting to do for ages, to dance with that fiery redhead held close to him. Oh yes, that bloody plan of Pansy's had worked its charms for dear Harry. Draco hadn't even come close to reuniting the two, although he couldn't exactly say that he tried.  
  
In fact, there had been no love letters begging for her forgiveness in the span of the two weeks they'd been apart. Wasn't he at least going to grovel? He REALLY wanted to see him grovel! And then the sweet pleasure of seeing him being turned down... Ah... it would be wonderful. So very, very wonderful indeed. He smirked slightly. Malfoy was a bastard, and he was treated like one with every breath he took while still at Hogwarts.  
  
Green eyes continued to rest upon the stairway leading to the girls' dormitories. Surely she'd be down soon?   
  
* * *   
  
"It's really not as bad as you think, Gin." Hermione sat next to Ginny on the redhead's bed, softly running her hands through her fire-red locks, attempting to soothe her friend.   
  
"Not as bad as I think, 'Mione?" She asked, pulling her head from the pillow that she had previously had her face engulfed within, tearstains placed randomly across the fabric. She softly ran her fingers across the material, picking at a loose string for a moment before diverting her gaze to the speechless Hermione beside her. At least, the Slytherin boys had stopped with the wisecracks about a firework show they would make for her, followed by a few random high-fives, chuckles, and a curt 'sod-off' from the pissed-off Weasley.  
  
Yes, things had been wonderful.  
  
She slowly recoiled from Hermione's grasp on her locks as she murmured something about homework, and as she descended the stairs to fetch her bag, ignoring the glances she inevitably attracted from younger and older students alike. She came to the opening, only to feast her eyes upon a nervous Harry as he paced in front of the fireplace, almost bringing a soft smile to see him so deep in thought. Almost.   
  
"Is there something the matter, Harry?" She absentmindedly asked as she reached for her bag.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry fidgeted slightly under Ginny's gaze. He hadn't seen her come in and felt like a total moron, just sitting there while she watched him. She probably thought he was the biggest moron alive. God knows he wasn't near as good-looking as half the guys she could easily wrap around her finger... especially with her... er... interesting reputation.   
  
"No." He replied automatically. Such had become his response whenever he was asked if something was wrong. You see, people didn't honestly want to hear what was going through his mind, just to make sure he wasn't going insane or thinking of Avada-ing himself... anything along those lines...   
  
"I just erm... I wanted to..." He sighed softly and took in a deep breath. This was ridiculous. She was just going to turn him down anyway, wasn't she? Of course, there was that small, pathetic shred of hope she'd say yes... Oh hell. He might as well. "To ask you... Ginny would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
* * *   
  
"Ha-arry. I-I.." Of all the things, that was definitely the last thing she would ever expect to hear seep from The Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter's mouth. Or Pothead, as Draco liked to call him, causing a twinge of a smile to grace her red lips at the thought.  
  
"Harry, that's really sweet of you to ask, but.." She trailed off.. But what? 'You see.. I was simply waiting around for Draco to ask me.. You know.. Since he seems so eager to and everything..' Yeah, that worked.  
  
"I'd love to." She restrained a wince as the words left her mouth, as well as the falseness in them. She gave him a light hearted smile as she reached down for her bag, thankful her Weasley locks fell in front of her face to hide the expression of regret and disappointment pronounced loudly across her features.  
  
* * *  
  
That's really sweet of you to ask, but... There were so many different answers that popped into his head at that point in time. "But I'm not ready to see someone else yet." "But I'm already going with someone." "But I just don't like you in that way. We could still be friends?" "But I wouldn't go to a ball with you if you were the last bloody person on Earth, you git." Okay, so perhaps his imagination had gone a bit vivid on the last one.  
  
Either way, he hadn't expected her to say yes, and he most certainly hadn't expected her to say she'd love to and give him a light-hearted smile. Harry's heart fluttered in his chest as he let out a sigh of relief. She'd said yes! She'd said yes, damn it! It was all the boy could do not to jump up and down and holler and whoop.  
  
"Right... so um... would you like me to walk you to class?"  
  
* * *  
  
She inwardly cringed as he offered to escort her to her class. She could always make up the excuse that it was just around the corner... but then again she'd be lying... or she could tell the truth and say she had Potions.. Surely he wouldn't be up for trailing after her all the way down to the dungeons.. Yet, as she stared into those eager emerald eyes.. She figured he'd follow her to the moon and back, something she surprisingly wasn't too fond of.  
  
"Erm, all right..." She agreed, brushing her red locks from her face as she gave him a lighthearted smile. "But, if you're walking with me you have to help me carry my things." She teased handing him a few books and a quill as she hefted her own bag over her shoulder.  
  
She found the deafening silence between them unbearable as they walked together, their mere footfalls on the stones beneath them the only noise breaking the stillness. She gave light smiles and soft nods of her head as Harry attempted at conversation, each subject more dull than the last. It's not that she didn't enjoy Harry's company, it was comforting, especially after the latest events, and they were still good friends after everything, which she immensely appreciated. It was just.. He wasn't Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right... I'll see you at seven." Draco turned away from the blonde girl with a soft sigh, coming face-to-face with the person he least wanted to see... especially now.  
  
"You asked HER to the ball, Drakey?" The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, Parkinson. I'm tutoring her in potions" He muttered, beginning to gather his things for class.   
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
Pansy looked pleased. "And why not?"  
  
"You know why not." The pleased look instantly vanished.   
  
"She doesn't want you." She hissed. "Don't you see her? With Potter? Why are you waiting around for her?" She moved her hands to his shoulders, massaging them as she whispered into his ear. "There are plenty of girls twice as pretty as her who would kill to go with you." Draco shoved her away from him with a growl.   
  
"There is no one as beautiful as her."  
  
That said, the Slytherin prince left the room, a cold, angry air about him as he moved through the dungeons. How long had it been? How long since he'd held her in his arms? How long since he'd seen her, head thrown back in passion as she cried out his name? How long since he'd spoken with her... just smiled and was able to call her Ginny? How long since he'd told her he loved her? Too long... And now it was too late...  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he saw them together... Ginny smiling as Potter carried her books. No... no... no.. This couldn't be happening... No... Not Potter. He quickly looked away and toward the ground, though his eyes were only diverted back once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Love... did anyone really know what that was? Was there such a thing? Did people excuse themselves to carry on with their petty lives, and miniscule activities, planning crazy plots and half-baked schemes... then amounting it all to one thing... Love. Did they just use it as an excuse to be able to act such a way? Or was there indeed an emotion, so strong and pure? Something that you woke up for in the morning, and lived for during the day, only to look forward to that night, for it was guaranteed for the next? Or was it? Could you depend on something so fickle as love, to bring you through your life? Your trials, your hopes and dreams, they could all come true in one saying, yet all dashed if not spoken at all. Something so changeable, inconsistent, was able to determine the fate of one life, to make it or break it?   
  
Ginny's mind began to swarm and dart between what was fact and fiction, what was reality or a farce, what was true.. And what was not. Could she love someone that would betray her so? Was she truly in love in the first place? Was she even old enough to know what love was?  
  
Yes... a million times yes. As she saw the pain in Draco's eyes as they made contact for that brief moment, she hoped hers were etched with that same hurtfulness and anguish, to match his. Was he doing this because he wanted closure? Well, he wouldn't get it from her, not now, not ever. She wasn't -fine-. -Fine- seemed like such a distant memory, or perhaps, something to reach for in the far future.. But not now.. -fine- was just some far away dream, almost an unfathomable idea. The world had opened up and swallowed her, the earth was collapsing in on her, the universe was disintegrating around her very being. Ginny Weasley was dead.. Maybe not physically, but emotionally.. Mentally.. Which was what truly mattered. And she would never be the same. Not without him.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak to him, yet no words came, she wanted to cling to him.. Tell him she loved him, she wanted him, -needed- him. Yet her hands stood firmly at her side, her mouth tightly closed as she sent Harry another polite nod after another useless ramble. Could he tell? Could Draco se the pain engraved into her eyes? She knew she could see his. And that's what hurt the most.. To know he was suffering just as badly as she. She forced her mouth to give him a polite smile, she could at least be civilized to him, and yet, it held no comfort or her usual sweetness, if anything, it looked cold, perhaps forced, yet, it was all she was able to give. For now.  
  
* * * 


	9. The Grand Finale

Yes, this is, in fact, the LAST chapter of Cold As A Stone. That's not to say that Cat and I aren't writing another Ginny/Draco fic, because quite frankly, we are. We've started the planning process already and we're hoping that our loyal, uberwonderful readers will be there for that one too. ^_^ It's a romance, yes, but it's going to have action wormed in there somewhere. Yay!   
  
To all our beautimous reviewers/readers, we 3 you beyond belief! ^_^  
  
~Much Love from Texas... and Oklahoma~  
  
Ash and Cat  
  
* * *   
  
So... this was it. Draco Malfoy was going to the ball, and for the first time in history, he was going alone... by his own free will at that. He wasn't sure whether to congratulate himself on royaly screwing up any chance he had with Ginny, even if he hadn't done it, to go and sit for the entirety of the blasted thing, to (laughably) attempt to enjoy himself, or to just head back up to the Slytherin common rooms.   
  
And he most certainly would have chosen the latter if he hadn't seen her then, walking in with Harry. She was gorgeous... simply beautiful. Draco's jaw dropped as she entered, fiery red hair cascading down her shoulders before curling perfectly at the bottom. And her dress, Merlin her dark green dress, was wonderful, exposing those creamy white shoulders and arms. He almost wanted to cover them up, to keep all the hungry pairs of eyes off of her... but knew such was pointless... for he, himself, was now but a hungry pair of eyes, was he not?  
  
Her mask was a perfect shade of green to match her dress as well, covering up her beautiful face... save her eyes, those beautiful, brown eyes that searched the room. Draco sighed softly and tried to bring himself to look away. Ginny wasn't his to admire... not any longer... She was... his, and he wasn't quite sure he could handle such a thing... The boy in black gently pushed through the crowds until he was in the very middle. Perhaps there he wouldn't be able to see her.  
  
* * *  
  
She stepped into the Great Hall, its beauty almost breath-taking. The ceilings were of course covered in the usual array of the night sky, yet frequent shooting stars were seen flying through the air. The candles were still classically lit, with two chandeliers on opposite sides of the room bringing even more light into the bustling area. They had charmed the floor to appear like gold, shining brightly with many girls enviously gossiping about if it was real. In the corner there was a magically enhanced orchestra with instruments playing themselves, producing a melodic classical sound. She smiled in approval, taking in the vast setting with a soft nod of her head before turning at the first squeal sent her way.  
  
"Hi, Susan." Ginny politely replied to the girl's obsession over her dress and hair. Polite. That seemed to be Ginny's take on such things recently. Her long gown swished with a soft whisper over the floor as she moved, the bodice conforming strictly to her upper curves, with her tresses dangling over her shoulders, and cascading down her bare back. She particularly chose to ignore the drooling glances she attracted from various beings of the male gender, Potter included. Ever since she had stepped down the girl's dormitories for him to escort her, he had stumbled upon every other word he spoke, earning a few giggles from the blushing redhead.  
  
Her smile slowly waned as she spotted a certain boy, in the middle nonetheless, sparking his own attention from the masses, the female masses that is. She could see Pansy tripping over herself to get to him, even Hermione seemed to be taken by him in his evening attire, something Ginny made a silent memo to scold her for later. She couldn't even trust her best friend nowadays...  
  
"Ginny, would you like to dance?" The redhead was soon shaken from her surreal thoughts as a strong hand was presented to her, a sheepish grin on the other side. She stared into his attractive emeralds for a moment, giving him a shy smile.   
  
"Of course, Harry."   
  
Yet as he whisked her away onto the dancing floor, charming many eyes to watch them in awe, she found herself wanting to be pulled away by Draco, not Potter... not Harry. She wanted Draco. She smiled remembering all the times she would have killed to be in the exact position she was in now, dreamed about it, thought of what she would say when it finally happened. And now, as it were, she was speechless and wanted nothing more then to be in the arms of Draco Malfoy.   
  
* * *  
  
Going into the crowd... how bloody stupid was he? It wasn't long before Draco could hardly breathe under all the girls surrounding him. 'Dance with me Draco!' 'Draco! You look so good!' And one in particular that earned a raise of his brow 'Marry me, Draco!' Not to mention a shudder... Girls were scary at times.  
  
The boy began to back up, smacking into people along the way until he finally grasped the familiar arm of a brunette. "Granger?!" he asked exasperatedly, taking her hand and placing his free hand on her hip. "What the hell?" He looked her over. Same Hermione, perhaps a bit prettier than usual. Her hair was a bit more calm, sleek and straight. He rather liked it that way... so much better than the usual bush atop her head.  
  
"I daresay that's an improvement from mudblood." Draco rolled his eyes, but Hermione continued before he had a chance, leaning closer and whispering in his ear. "I know what happened..." He pulled back from her and looked at her with confused eyes. How? How had she known. She moved in closer again. "Harry and Pansy... You have to talk to Ginny..."  
  
Draco sighed pathetically. "Granger, what makes you think there's a chance in hell Ginny will listen to me?" he asked bitterly. "I'd be amazed if she took me back with an apology, let alone if I placed the blame on Potter."  
  
"You've got a witness..."   
  
"Who?" It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes as Draco twirled her and brought her close once more.   
  
"Who else, Malfoy? Me!"  
  
"What? You?"  
  
"I saw them there... at the library. It was mostly Pansy's doing... convinced Harry." Draco growled softly, yet continued to move to the music.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment before hanging her head.   
  
"I-I don't know." The song ended and Draco released Hermione with a raise of his brow.   
  
"We'll talk about this later."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione. Draco. Dancing. Together.  
  
What was the world coming to? Honestly...  
  
Ginny's cheeks began to blush as Harry pulled her closer to him, and softly pushed her hair from her shoulders, whispering into her ear. "You look beautiful, Ginny." She squirmed a bit uncomfortably, "Erm.. Thanks, Harry." He simply gave her a smile, loosening a grip a bit as he noticed how close they were, and continued swaying easily with the music.  
  
She couldn't help but tear her eyes from the way Hermione and Draco swayed perfectly together, as if they were one, and she did look beautiful that night. She could feel the jealousy erupting within her, satisfied the mask hid her crimson cheeks for the most part.  
  
She continued dancing with Harry as it bled into the next song, his arms wrapped securely about her waist as if she would disappear if he let go. Then she proceeded to slowly turn her head as she felt a familiar hand graze her bare shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
* * *  
  
A very uncomfortable looking Harry Potter sighed and nodded, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. He met Hermione after about three steps, and the two danced nearby, Hermione's thoughtful scheming was to thank for such.   
  
Draco calmly stepped in Harry's position, grey eyes gazing down at the redhead behind his black, mask. He was surprised, to be perfectly honest, that Harry had let him step in, for the-boy-who-lived knew quite well of what a threat Draco was to he and Ginny's 'relationship', if one could even stand to call it such.  
  
"Ginny..." He said softly, stepping to the music without breaking the gaze he held with her eyes. "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, and I know that you're happy with Harry and that everything you ever wanted is right under your nose, but..." His voice caught in his throat. "I didn't tell anyone about what we did. I swear to you on... on everything I own... On my bloodline, on my family, on... on my life, Ginny... I didn't do that. I would never do that."  
  
The boy sucked in a deep breath. "In that hospital wing you promised me... You promised me that you'd never believe what anyone said no matter what... I said that for a reason, Ginny, not just because I thought it was romantic at the time. Parkinson... She saw us that night. I don't know how we didn't see her, but she was." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
"Please believe me, Ginny... please..."  
  
* * *  
  
Happy? With Harry? Maybe a few months ago.. But not now.. Not with Draco so firmly in her grasp.  
  
What was he going on about? Believing him? Believe he didn't do it, and why shouldn't she? Her bare back grew rigid and cold underneath his hands, as her insides whirled in a vortex of heat. She swore under her breath as he mentioned Pansy. Her mind began a series of acrobatic back flips, unbelieving, yet wanting it to be true so badly.  
  
She nearly melted as he brought her fingertips to his lips, kissing them softly one by one, each touch sending a warm sensation over her body. She was so deprived of his touch, as half wished to succumb to such feelings, there other was still stubborn, unbelieving.   
  
"Ho-how do you know.. This?" She quietly whispered, her eyes searching his desperately. She wanted it to be true, wanted to be safely back into his arms, her lips upon his, to feel his blond strands creeping through her slender fingers. God, how she missed him. Her eyes filled with hope as she stared at him longingly, the world gone, to where only they two existed, and she clung to the feeling of being whole once again in his arms. A genuine smile tugging upon her eager lips.  
  
* * *  
  
He was getting to her... maybe not as much as he wished, but he was... She was willing to believe him if he could prove it. He glanced nervously at Hermione, who gave him a reassuring nod, which Harry looked confusedly at. The poor boy... he had no idea all his plans were going to come crushing down around him... no idea.  
  
"Hermione... she saw... heard... I can't remember which." He said softly. And he couldn't. He was too blood eager to get to Ginny, couldn't get to her fast enough, couldn't let the words spill from his lips more rapidly. "But whichever it was... Pansy was there with..." He paused and sighed. Damn these morals Ginny was instilling in him. "Pansy was with another Slytherin."  
  
Hermione nodded next to them, before allowing Harry to lead her off farther away. "I swear to you, Ginny. I would never, never do anything to hurt you... ever."  
  
* * *  
  
She stared into his eyes wanting to believe him, she removed her hand from his neck to take her mask off, twiddling it randomly within her fingers for a moment, any movement to break the stillness besides the swaying of their bodies to the music.   
  
Why didn't she believe him? Why couldn't she have listened? She broke her promise to him, and yet he stood here, still wanting her with open arms. She had never felt more undeserving in her life.  
  
"Draco... I- I- I'm so... Sorry..." She finally managed to crackle out, her voice breaking as she spoke, restraining tears. "I'm so sorry... I-I... Didn't want it to be true.. It's just.. Everyone knew... And... Oh God, I'm so sorry..." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her forehead resting against his chest as her nude shoulders shook softly from her tears.   
  
She regretted every moment she had spent without him, every moment she had spited him, or even hated him, if there was ever one. She had needed him, and still did, she held an intangible thirst that only he was able to quench, and as she stood there in the refuge of his arms, she wished to never be severed from such a grasp, this grasp that kept her alive. "Don't ever let go of me again..." She quietly whispered, retreating from his shoulder briefly to stare into his eyes, her own glistening with potential tears as she raised a denied hand to run through his blond strands.  
  
* * *  
  
He stared down at her. Why was she just staring at him... staring as though she... didn't believe him. His eyes moved down to the mask she fiddled with. Was it just him, or perhaps was such a thing connected to him as well... It felt like she had such control... such a power over him that he was nearly terrified. She held his heart in his hand, and it was up to her... whether she would keep and treasure it forever... or simply toss it away to be trampled upon.  
  
But as she spoke again, it became quite evident that Ginny Weasley believed him. She believed him and regretted what she'd done... and Ginny Weasley... Ginny Weasley loved him. He mimicked the redhead's gestures, arms wrapped protectively about her as they swayed to the music. Draco gently placed his head atop hers and sighed softly, contentedly. This was the way it should be. He was whole again... comfortable again... warm again...  
  
'Don't ever let go of me again.'  
  
"Never again." He whispered gently, brushing a curled strand of hair from her face before he leaned into kiss her, stopping dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He didn't care. Man-eating slugs could've been devouring his very being and he wouldn't care. He was holding Ginny Weasley in his arms again, and he was never, never letting go.  
  
* * *   
  
~Can't you see?~  
  
~There's a feeling that's come over me~  
  
~Close my eyes~  
  
~You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless~  
  
~No need to wonder why~  
  
~Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny~  
  
~'Cause I wanted to fly~  
  
~So you gave me your wings~  
  
~And time held its breath so I could see, yeah~  
  
~And you set me free~  
  
~There's a will~  
  
~There's a way~  
  
~Sometimes words just can't explain~  
  
~This is real~  
  
~I'm afraid~  
  
~I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting~  
  
~You make me restless~  
  
~You're in my heart~  
  
~The only light that shines~  
  
~there in the dark~  
  
~'Cause I wanted to fly~  
  
~So you gave me your wings~  
  
~And time held its breath so I could see, yeah~  
  
~And you set me free~  
  
~When I was alone~  
  
~You came around~  
  
~When I was down~  
  
~You pulled me through~  
  
~And there's nothing that~  
  
~I wouldn't do for you~  
  
~'Cause I wanted to fly~  
  
~So you gave me your wings~  
  
~And time held its breath so I could see, yeah~  
  
~And you set me free~ 


End file.
